Strangers In Dark
by devilfromsnow
Summary: Kyoko is debuting as the leading lady in the latest drama "Strangers In Dark". What is her biggest challenge? The twisted personality of her new character or the fact that she needs to act along her beloved sempai?
1. Chapter 1 Roles

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SkipBeat.

**Chapter 1 - Roles**

"Good morning, Sawara-san." Standing in front of Takenori Sawara's desk was Mogami Kyoko, bowing politely to him.

"Ah…Mogami-san, good morning."

"I believe that you called for me?"

"Oh yes, yes. Few new offers came for you, Mogami-san. It's really amazing to see there's so many offers coming to you since you'd started acting two years ago. You're really talented to have risen so fast." Grinning, Sawara handed four folders to her.

"Please Sawara-san, you're thinking too highly of me. I'm nowhere near to be an actress. I'm just an amateur, I still need to work hard to improve to be an actress!" Kyoko, who was not aware of her talent, was not used to people praising her.

"Mogami-san, you're an amazing actress, everyone had been surprised by your Mio and Natsu. You made those characters more lively than intended. You're completely eligible to be known as an actress!"

"No, Sawara-san, I…."

"Mogami-san, would you please look at those folders first?" Sawara who was aware of her reaction towards praise, cut her off with the mention of the current issue.

Kyoko, although flustered at the older man's praise, was able to ask the question that had been bugging her since Sawara told her about those new offers.

"Are all of them….bully roles?" She was clutching those folders with a glint of hope in her eyes. She had been so scared to be typecast as a dark, scary, cruel bully after her acts in Dark Moon and Box 'R'.

"Well, if you're so concern about it, why don't you see for yourself?" He pointed at those blue folders.

Gulped, Kyoko opened the first folder.

The first offer was a drama named "The Chase" She'd been cast as Tanaka Azumi, an assistant to a stone-cold murderer. She's a girl with a tragic past and uses the ordinary life of a typical high-school girl as her façade. Her family had been innocently killed in a bank robbery 6 years ago except her. She'd been trained by the professional killer as his assistant after he saved her from a gang fight.

She sighed. _Another bully role_, she thought. And worse, it's an assistant to a killer this time.

She looked at those remaining folders and glanced up to Sawara resignedly.

"Maybe there's miracle in the next three folders, Mogami-san, don't give up." He smiled.

Sighed again, she looked at the second folder.

…A girl with absurd interest in blood and likes to torture her boyfriends before killing them. A police detective in the end will capture her.

She sighed.

Third folder.

…A high-classed lady who was betrayed by the fact that her boyfriend was screwing her best friend and turned into a hateful woman who will kill them in the end..

All three roles are involved in killing. Sighing deeply, she reached for the last folder with great reluctance.

It had been amazing for Sawara to see Kyoko transformed into her characters on-scene but it was _fascinating_ to see her eyes and her aura changed from dead to alive.

"Sa…Sa….Sawara san, it….it's….it's….it's a…a….amazing! I will be a….a….a…." Well, she was too surprised. This was her dream, her fantasy, her everything.

"Yes. A princess, Mogami-san. You'll get to be a princess." Crossed his arms in front of his chest, Sawara smiled deeply at the girl who was drowned in her fantasies.

"A princess. Princess, princess, princess, princess, princess, princess, princess, princess, princess! PRINCESS!" Oh yes, she is INDEED in her LaLa-Land.

"Mogami-san, We'll have to….."

"A princess! I'll wear frilly dress with sparkling ornaments that adorn it."

"About the costumes, Mogami-san…."

"I'll wear a tiara. A TIARA with diamonds and magical stones on it. A TIARA!"

"A tiara? I supposed it wouldn't….."

"I'll live in a palace which has magical fountain and magical garden with magical fairies!"

"Fountain? Fairies? Magical? Oh my….."

"I'll have the ability to communicate with the animals and the fairies! I can talk to the trees, flowers and the birds!"

"Wait….Wait a minute Mogami-…."

"Oh perhaps I have magic to repair spoilt things and heal wounded soldiers!"

"You're not a mechanic or a doctor, Mogami-…."

"I'll be the classy, beautiful, well-respected princess who is loved by her country."

"Mogam-…..."

"I'll be the BEST princess on earth!"

"Mogami-san, have you read about the role y-….."

"Oh I'm a princess…."

"Mogami-san!"

"Princ-"

"MOGAMI KYOKO ! STOP !"

"Ehhhhhh?" Mogami Kyoko, who was completely oblivious of the pain she caused by her out-of-the-world thought, was staring blankly at her irritated superior.

"Sawara-san?"

"Did you read about the character of your role?"

"Ehh? It's okay, I'll be a prin-"Her word was cut short by the furious Sawara.

"READ IT NOW!" The poor Head of LME's Talent Section was on the edge of strangling her.

Intimidated by her superior's murderous glare, she turned her attention back onto the folder.

**_Title: Strangers In Dark_**

- The story is set based on the Monarchy system in modern Japan.

Princess Takuzawa Naomi, the fourth child of the Emperor and the Late-Empress, is the unwanted child in the royal family. She was the product of the last-attempt the Late-Empress made to win back the Emperor's heart. When her plan failed, the Late-Empress committed suicide when Naomi was at the age of five.

Being brought up in an ignorant and stressful environment, Naomi had developed a multiple-personality-disorder. One side of her was the graceful, kind-hearted and obedient royal princess whereas the other side of her was polar opposite. The second personality she created was named Kasumi, with the meaning of "mist". Kasumi was a girl with pride, confidence and only freedom in her heart. She was rebellious, she involved herself in clubbing, stealing, illegal speeding and even gang fighting. She was playing beyond the law, and she enjoyed it.

There was a man, her bodyguard, whose name was Matsuko Shin. His family had served the royal family for generations and he had liked the princess when they were kids. The princess was oblivious to his feeling but he was contented to be able to stand by her side to protect her. One day, when he was off-duty, he came across a gang fight in town and he tried to resolve it. In the middle of the fight, he saw Kasumi. Despite her make-up, her wigs, her colored contacts, and her provocative clothing, he was able to see right through her. She was princess Takuzawa Naomi, the girl he loved. -

The final part had not been written yet so she did not know how the story will go. But that was not her problem.

"…No magical fountain? No fairies?" Her head bent so Sawara could not see her expression but her voice had been so disappointed and hollow that made him feeling guilty himself.

"No…..but-"

"…No magical power?"

"No..."

"…..No animals?"

"Well, I'm sure they could put some stray dogs in the scene of the gang fight." He tried to liven up the atmosphere.

"…No best-of-the-world-princess?"

He grimaced at the aura that began to surround Kyoko. He could swear to God that he could see little spirits around her waiting to lung forward to kill him.

"STOP! MOGAMI-SAN ! STOP AND GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Sighing, he had to wonder how many times he shouted in the morning just to communicate with Mogami Kyoko.

Killing aura dissipated. Kyoko, whose dream had been crushed mercilessly, looked up at Sawara with her teary golden eyes.

"Well, Mogami-san, you'll have the chance to be a beautiful and graceful princess in a palace when you're playing Naomi. It's not so bad right?"

"I don't want it. I don't want it!" She shouted in frustration and tears started to run down her cheeks.

"If not this, then you'll need to choose among other three."

She stared at him with this sorrowful puppy-eyed look that made Sawara wanted to jump off the building.

Oh no, it's just the third floor, he probably will not die but ends up in a wheelchair. _Bad idea, bad idea_.

Hating himself for his stupid thought. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Think, Mogami-san, don't you think it's a role that's worth trying? You'll get to play a challenging character that required a top-notch acting skill to pull it off. It will be a great learning process for you and besides….."

"Besides…..?" Kyoko, who tried hard to process what Sawara said, looked up to him in bewilderment.

"Besides….You'll get to act opposite your sempai."

Kyoko's eyes stared widely in surprise. _No, no, no, no, no. It can't be_…

"Tsuruga Ren."

_BULLSEYE

* * *

_

_It's my first fanfic so reviews are welcomed !_


	2. Chapter 2  Reality

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat.

**Chapter 2 – Reality**

Kotonami Kanae loitered in the LoveMe locker room. She was stalling, and she wasn't proud of it. The idea of changing into the idiotic pink jumpsuit, going to the airport to meet her charge-of-the-moment, Yamamoto Satoshi, a world renowned director of award-winning dramas and movies. Of course, it was a golden chance for her to be one step closer to her dream as a top actress and she was more than willing to go for this task. But NOT if the president made it into a LoveMe assignment which required her to wear this pink overalls that emit light of stupidity!

Right now the LoveMe locker room was very appealing.

_It's your job, Kotonami Kanae, just go and quickly get it over with. Once and for all._ Sighed again, she stood up to head outside when the door opened.

Walking through the door was Kyoko, in her casual T-shirt and jeans. Watching her, Kanae raised an eyebrow insurprise. Well…..maybe not the _normal_ Kyoko. Otherwise, she would have thrown her into a fatal embrace.

Instead of her cheerful self, Kyoko's demeanor was dark and scary. She hadn't stop prancing around the room since she came in. She kept looking down at the blue folder she clutched so tightly and she seemed to be muttering something to herself or…_it_.

Since she was looking down, Kanae wasn't able to see her expression but from the gloomy aura she was emitting, Kanae couldn't help but thought it had something to do with Fuwa Sho. The number one idiot in this world.

_Don't tell me it's something to do with the Sho-Baka…I'll throw that brainless creature into a pit that filled with fire, I'll boil him with volcanic lava, I'll bury him in the middle of Sahara desert, let only camel and cactus accompany him. I'll…_

While Kanae immersed herself in her conspiracy of murdering Fuwa Sho, Kyoko was stressing herself with her new role.

"Why why why did I even say yes in the first place. WHY?" She scooped her hand through her hair in frustration. "Why I accept it? Why am I so freaking stupid?" Annoyed with herself, she hit her head with both hands.

Without either of them realizing, Amamiya Chiori, LoveMe member number three, had walked into the room. She grimaced at Kanae's murderous expression and winced when she saw Kyoko abusing her head.

"Ano…What are you guys doing?" Intimidated, she asked carefully.

...

She was ignored.

Patiently, she asked in a tone slightly louder. "Kotonami-san? Mogami-san?"

...

Ignored.

"Kotonami Kanae. Mogami Kyoko. What happened?" She asked loudly this time, wishing for their attention.

...

Third time in a row, she was ignored.

_Well, I guess I should just left them be_, she thought. When she planned to leave, she saw Kyoko had advanced from "one hit per second" to "three hit per second". Alarmed, she went to pull Kyoko's hands away.

"MOGAMI-SAN! STOP!" She shouted.

Miraculously, both girls heard her voice this time.

"Amamiya-san?" Kyoko blinked in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing, Mogami Kyoko! Trying to kill yourself?" Chiori asked in dismay.

"Eh?" Again, she blinked.

"Don't "Ehh" me. YOU! Say! Are you trying to kill yourself? If you are, I'll be very happy to help you with that." Chiori was grinning right now.

Shivered at Chiori's darkened expression, Kyoko stammered. "We…Well…It's no…no…nothing."

"MO! Spit it out already." Kanae, who appeared to have stood beside them, demanded impatiently.

"MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko was delighted to see her best friend.

Kanae rolled her eyes. Finally she noticed her _best friend_.

"SAY."

Under her best friend's intense glare, she began to tell the whole story.

"It's about the drama offer I get….."

Kanae thought for a moment after Kyoko finished her story and asked. "So….It's because you don't want to act opposite Tsuruga Ren?"

Kyoko shook her head and hands frantically at Kanae's question. "NoNoNo! How could I think that way, Moko-san! It's despicable! To be able to act opposite sempai is such a great honor! I could never think of it the other way. Sempai is the TOP actor in Japan, Moko-san. He is an amazing and incredible actor! He's always very generous in giving advices and kind to help amateurs like me despite his talent and fame! Everyone would kill to have this chance!"

Kanae snorted. She was pissed at how her eyes glow and the praise she gave when she talked about _that _Tsuruga Ren.

Meanwhile Chiori was stunned at Kyoko's reaction when Tsuruga Ren was mentioned. She spoke those words so fast and in such a defensive manner! _Hmm…Maybe there's really something between them._ She thought.

"And besides…" Kyoko continued in a softer voice.

"Besides?" Both of the other girls looked at her questionably.

Took a deep breath, she said shyly. "Besides, I only accepted this role _because_ sempai was in it."

"Ahh…So it's because of your _beloved_ sempai. I see I see." Kanae commented.

Kyoko blushed at the comment and waved her hands in front of her. "No! Moko-san, you misunderstood! Not that way! Tsuruga-san and I are just sempai and kohai. It's not what you think!" Kyoko's cheek was burning when she finished her words.

Kanae was amused by her reaction and wished to tease her more but decided not to push her luck too far.

"So, if it's not the co-star problem. What is it?"

Kyoko's gloominess returned.

"This _princess_ has a second personality that I really hate. No matter how well-mannered her first personality is, her second's behavior is more than enough to make her a villain. And I don't get to play the _ideal_ princess that I want. I want to be a fairy-princess. I want to wear nice frilly dresses all the time. I want to have magical abilities. I want-"

"STOP."

Kyoko tilted her head in confusion.

"Kyoko. Main point." Kanae put on her no-nonsense look.

"Ahh...Most importantly…"

She sighed. "I need to portray love."

She sighed again. "It's impossible."

She looked at the both of them resignedly. "What am I going to do?"

"Just do it." One hand on her chin, Kanae looked at her seriously.

"Moko-san! I'd never acted other type of character before aside from bully roles, I don't even have the slightest idea of how to portray love. I-" She whined.

"What about the Curara commercial? It's not villain isn't it?"

"But, Moko-"

"You WILL do it, Kyoko." Kanae stood up from where she was sitting and looked into Kyoko's eyes.

"Don't you remember your target? I don't know about you but I remember mine very well. I want to be the top actress in Japan and I want everyone to know me. How could you be my rival if you refuse to step forward? You will remain on the same spot as you are now, playing villain in every drama and movie. An actress cannot be called as one if she refuses to advance and I don't need such a weak rival." Kanae walked towards the entrance, pulling Chiori with her.

"One more thing." She paused. "You'll lose to Fuwa Sho too."

With a victorious smirk on her face, they left the room.

Should she have stayed, she would have witnessed the change of her best friend's expression. When Kyoko looked up, the fear and insecurities were nowhere to be seen on her face, they were replaced by confidence and determination. Her body was slightly shaken, not from the fear, but from the excitement of accepting the new challenge.

She smiled a challenging smile. Well, she couldn't let Moko-san down., she wanted to prove herself to her sempai and she definitely wasn't going to let the bastard that broke her heart win. NO WAY. She would rather die than to have him beaten her that way.

Holding on to that thought, she walked to the president's office as requested.

* * *

The ever-changing interior of Takarada Lory's office never failed to amaze Kyoko. She stood in awe at the doorway, thinking for sure the president went overboard this time with the decoration. It was more elaborate than the previous ones. All the furniture in the office was in either red or pink. Statue of Greek God and Goddess were placed in every corner and there was a fountain of water that held glittery stones at its bottom in the centre of the office. Petals of roses were sprinkled everywhere.

Looking that way, someone may think that it was Valenti- No. Vain-day.

And _Oh my god_ was all she could think about but soon her thought was disturbed when she heard a dog's barking.

Intrigued by the noise, she walked into the office hoping to find the source of it.

She found it. The source of the noise was in the lap of the flamboyant president of LME, Takarada Lory, who was sitting on a pink color love-shaped chair in front of the roses-covered-television.

"Good Afternoon, president." Despite the shock she had for the decoration, Kyoko bowed her head, greeted him politely.

"Good Afternoon, Mogami-san. I take it that you like Ai-chan?" The president grinned at her.

"Ai….Ai-chan?" Confusion crept across her face.

"This is Ai-chan." Lory showed her the dog proudly, like a ten-year-old kid who wanted to show his masterpiece.

"It's…it's….it's cute, president." Kyoko stuttered.

She found herself looking at a dog. No, an alien. Nono, a dog. Nonono, an alien. Okay, maybe it WAS a dog but she hadn't seen one quite like it. She guessed that the dog was a Poodle, its fur had been shaved clean to leave only two love signs (in fur) on either side of it and one mini love sign on its head. The love signs on its body were both in pink whereas the one on its head was in red.

What kind of person on earth would do such thing to a dog?

Her president.

And of all names in the world, he chose "Ai" for it.

When Ai-chan stood up in the president's lap and looked at her. She saw the tormented soul in the dog's eyes and for a moment she thought it was asking for her help.

How she wished for magical ability to communicate with animals so that she could help this poor soul. Awww, the little soul inside of this dog must be so scared and helpless. The poor Ai-chan asked her for help, it asked for her help!

**WOOF**!

Kyoko stunned. There was hostility directed from Ai-chan to her. _It's not possible, right? It was asking for help, isn't it?_

**WOOF**!

**GRRRRR…WOOF**! **WOOF**!

...

_Maybe not_.

Shifted her gaze from the dog, she asked the president. "I believe you called for me, sir?"

"Yes. Let's wait for Tsu-…Ahh, there he is." Followed the president's gaze, she saw the top celebrity in Japan, Tsuruga Ren and his manager, Yashiro Yukihito.

"Good afternoon, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san." Kyoko smiled at the two men.

"It's good to see you, Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro Yukihito was his usual cheerful self.

"Good afternoon, Mogami-san." Smiling, Ren greeted her. His voice was poetry and seductive in itself that made Kyoko blushed.

She looked up to him and once again thought of how perfect her sempai was. He still wore his suit for the interview, black and sleek, over his long and rangy form. His deep brown eyes and face that sculpted by god could make every woman in Japan melt.

She quickly turned her head away, hoping her sempai did not notice her stare. Looking at him just now had made her realized it'd been two weeks since they last met and there was a strange feeling stirred inside of her. It was like…..she missed him. _What?_ She thought. How could she afford to miss her sempai? She blushed at the idea and quickly brushed it off.

And of course, Ren noticed everything she did. _I wonder what's in her mind just now._

"Mogami-san, how are you? I'd not seen you for quite some time." Ren was in Seoul for his on-location shoot for his new movie.

"I'm well, Tsuruga-san. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mogami-san. Thanks for asking."

"Enough with the formality, you two! We're here to talk about your latest offer." Lory pointed at the two chairs across him for them to sit.

"For your information, both of you had accepted the offers as the leading man and leading lady for "Strangers In Dark", what you had was just a draft so I will give the scripts to both of you now. The final part of the drama was still in. The drama would be shot by the famous director, Yamamoto Satoshi, who, I believe, had already reached Japan, and he wished to see both of you tomorrow. Not together, but separately." He stopped, letting them to digest the information given, especially for Ren, who was still in shock at the fact that he will be acting with Kyoko.

"Ren." Yashiro whispered as he tapped on his shoulder slightly and Ren faster schooled his expression.

"So why does the director wants to see us separately?" He asked.

"Well, director Yamamoto is famous for his great attention to details and the freedom he gives to actors and actresses on-scene. He will not give you many instructions because he wants you to understand and portray certain scenes your way. He'd known the acting skill of both of you from your previous dramas but he wished to know your personality well so that he would know how much freedom to give you guys for the characters. Kyoko, you're to meet him at 12pm and Ren, you're 3pm. You'll meet him at the Central Park. Any more question?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"Then, Mogami-san, you may go now."

"I'll take my leave first." She bowed politely to everyone in the office before headed out.

After Kyoko was out of earshot, Ren scowled at Lory.

"You should have TOLD me about her being the leading lady. I would've-" He stopped himself.

"You would have do what, Ren? Reject this huge offer? You should have known better that the role is as challenging as Katsuki in Dark Moon. Not only you have to hide your feeling from the girl you like, not to say you need to see her everyday, but also to deal with the dual personality of her. The role itself is a big challenge for you. It'll be the perfect stepping stone for your career, Ren. And besides, this is her debut drama. It's important for her." Lory smiled mockingly.

"I know it's important for her, that's why I-" Once again, he stopped himself.

"That's why you're afraid that you will fail her?" Lory stood up, patted his shoulder.

He understood Ren's worry. He was afraid that his true feeling will slip through when he was acting romance scene with her. He knew about her phobia and the deep repugnance she had for love. He hadn't confessed to her about his true identity, he did not want things to go out of control and surprise her one day when he was unprepared. It sent a chill down his spine just by thinking how she would react to it. He put his head in his hands and grunted in frustration.

After a long while, he stood up from the chair, bid his goodbye to Lory and walked out of the office with Yashiro in deep thought.

Having the office all by himself again, the president smirked and picked up Ai-chan from the floor.

_Things have just gotten interesting_.

* * *

Notes: A BIG BIG BIG thanks to everyone who gave their reviews. Thank you soooooo much! Your reviews are my motivation to write so thank you xD

Is Kyoko a bit OOC in this chapter? I hope not. For me, she is a random girl who sometime likes to do random thing at random time xD Well, it's not much in this chapter though. The things about the drama will start in the next chapter, please look forward to it =)


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat!

**Chapter 3 – Meeting**

Killing has been the only thing which human are consistently good at. Throughout the centuries people had been busy killing off each other. They blamed it on anger, on accident, on control and sometimes, they blamed it on the weather. Well, human could blame the cloud if it rains on their picnic.

Today, the heat was murder, and it just made the perfect reason for Kanae to kill the man who was sitting beside her.

It was not his look that caused the anger that stirred within her. In fact, he can be considered as handsome in his late twenties. He had a mane of brown hair with a tinge of blonde, ink-blank eyes, high cheek-bones and a great smile. His body was slick and fit, result from his constant visits to gym. He was twenty-eight years old and he had already won two Best Director and three Best Drama awards. A young director with such high caliber was rarely seen. He was young, yet he had proven to everyone who had doubted him with his abilities and professionalism. Kanae knew about it, she had done some researches on him once she received this task. She had read articles that featured him, and she was undoubtedly impressed by his works.

Still, the grin on his face now annoyed Kanae the most.

"Do you think she will be late? It's 5 minutes left." He muttered, just loud enough for her to listen. When she did not answer, he shrugged and glanced at his watch again.

"Well? It's 4 minutes now." He updated a minute after.

"3 minutes!"

"3 minutes and 30 seconds!"

"Hmm…2 minutes, I don't think…"

"She WILL make it." Apparently her silent treatment was no good.

"Let's see, there's 1 minute and 40 seconds, I'm sure…"

"Stop it, old man. She will be on time." Kanae snapped.

"Well well, Kanae-chan, an actress shouldn't be late for the very first meeting with her director you know, it'll make a really, really bad first impression." He had an underlying tone that reminded her of the yesterday's event.

"She will make it."

_Patience, Kanae. Patience._

"Can I presume that you're rooting for her because she bears the same pinky curse with you, Kanae-chan?"

_Take a deep breath, Kanae_. _Take a_…

"Is it because she needs to wear the same idiotic pinky getup you're wearing now?" He added.

_Breathe in, breathe out…_

"With the very funny looking LoveMe logo at the back?"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it! You old geezer! I'd told you, if you're having problem with this uniform, say it to the president! Kyoko will definitely make it on time and it's Kotonami-san for you!" Her face showed a sign of defeat as she had realized what she said.

_Damn, I did it again._

Somehow, there was no sign of anger on his face but a flicker of amusement in his eyes. "Well, Kanae-chan, take it as a punishment for yesterday then."

"I thought standing here with you was already a punishment?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Two punishments then." He flicked his fingers, indicating he had absolutely no worry in adding more.

Instead of rebuking what he had said, Kanae laid her face down on the table, grunted in defeat and regretting for the yesterday's event.

_**Flashback**_

After she headed outside of the LoveMe room, she breathed a sign of relief. _Kyoko will be okay_. She thought. Kyoko was the type of girl who would never let down a challenge. Even though it was hard, she would get it over and made the best of it. By the way, the mentioned of _Fuwa Sho_ was more than enough to blow her out of her shell. Satisfied with herself, she decided to go to the airport and went to check on her the time was…

_.GOD! _

12.45 pm ?

_What the_….12.45pm ?

_Shit shit shit shit shit!_ She quickly grabbed her bag and rushed out of LME to hail a cab. _Oh no_….From LME to the airport it took at least 15 minutes and at this hour of time, it's no doubt that the road would be congested. And she was supposed to meet the director at the airport at 1.00pm! _Oh no….How am I going to make it?_

When she looked up from her watch, she noticed the driver had been going at 40km/h.

"Could you please drive faster?" Kanae demanded.

"Ma'm, as you can see, the road is full of cars. We have to follow the rules and it's very dangerous and unethical to drive fast." The driver kindly explained.

"Even the kid with the bicycle is faster than you!" Kanae exclaimed.

"Ma'm, safety is the priority. We have to fo-" He stopped when Kanae pulled out a 100 dollar note.

"Just shut up and drive."

"Yes Ma'm." The driver nodded

And there, he drove at 120km/h.

Well, even with the high-speed driving, the road was so busied that she needed to walk the last 5km to the airport on foot. Pouring oil to the fire, the driver even shouted to her when she left. "Gambateh-neh, Ma'm. Good luck in catching your flight. Hope to see you again!"

It was 1.10pm by the time she reached the airport. She was ten minutes late and her head was spinning. She quickly took out a photo from her bag and started to search for her charge-of-the-moment. She was bumped into a man in jeans and a hooded jacket in the capacious arrival hall. She took a quick glimpse of the man and decided it was not him.

"Excuse me." She said and walked off.

After another 20 minutes of searching the crowd, she had failed to find him. Perhaps he had gone by himself? Feeling resigned, she decided to call the president for her mistake and embraced herself for the scolding.

When she turned around, she saw the hooded man stood at the doorway of the entrance looking at her. Then, to her surprise, he took off the hood, waved to her and smirked.

_Wait…it can't be…_

She looked at the photo and at the man a few times. It was him! Despite the difference in hair color, they had the same eyes, same face feature and the same smile. _He knew who I was when I bumped into him and yet_…..She forced her anger down, afterall, it was her fault to be late. She's damned to not be able to recognize him at first. Kicking herself mentally for her carelessness, she walked over to apologize to the man.

"Director Yamamoto, I'm Kotonami Kanae, I'm so sorr-" Her words was cut short when…

"Yo! It took you _extra _10 minutes to reach here and _another_ 20 minutes to find me huh." He gave a mocking grin.

"Uhm…I'm sorr-"

"How _efficient_ of you, Kanae-chan." He said, with an innocent look on his face.

Kanae's apologetic smile froze on her face. _Ka….Kanae-chan_?

"I'm very-"

"Well well, Kanae-chan, sorry has no cure for the damage you'd caused, right?"

_Damage_ ? She bemused.

"I'm surprise to see Lory had sent a lady who had no time-consent." He continued in a nonchalant tone.

"I-"

"A lady in pink, hmm….very creative of him." He gave an approval nod.

Kanae's eyebrow twitched. _Lady in pink _?

"Who would have thought you will dare come here in this….uniform?" Sarcasm overflowed.

"This-"

"I'm told you're an actress. Are you sure you're one? You can even be late for this simple task. Tsk Tsk." He shook his head pitifully at her, as if she's some failed product.

_What? What's with this man…_

"Or you got into this industry because of your face?" He said. And this time, he's right on target.

"STOP! Shut it you old man! You have no right to say this. No right at all! I got into this industry because of my talent! My TALENT and my passion for acting! And I'm late because my best friend was having a meltdown about her role and the stupid cab driver and the stupid congested road at this stupid hour! If you have anything to say about this outfit, SAY IT TO THE PRESIDENT! And don't call me Kanae-chan! You old geezer!" With her fists clenched to both sides of her, she shouted.

She had an aversion of being referred as a no-talent actress. Thus, words were rushing out from her mouth without her processing. She was paralyzed to the ground when she realized what she had said.

_Oh no__….What did I do? I'd scolded the GREAT Yamamoto Satoshi and I'd even called him an old geezer. Kanae, you're so stupid. Why can't you control yourself!_

Neither of them had said anything, the moment had been so silent that Kanae's body was began to tense up with fear.

"Now…._That's_ interesting, Kanae-chan." His smile was sly.

He was twenty-eight and yet he was being called as "old man" and "old geezer". More importantly, much to his surprise, he wasn't angry at all.

For Yamamoto Satoshi, he may have found something interesting.

For Kotonami Kanae, her route to become a top actress had vanished.

_**End of flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Based on the yesterday's incident, she conjectured the personality of this man was incomprehensible. In short, a _weirdo_.

When Kanae was eyeing the director from the corner of her eyes, Kyoko had reached, and she was panting from her run.

"I'm….I'm so…I'm so sorry Director Yamamoto!" Kyoko sank into a dogeza.

Although he had been informed beforehand about Kyoko's politeness, it still shook him a little. "It's alright, Kyoko-san, please stand up. You're not late. You're 50 seconds ahead, so no worry." He smiled warmly at her.

Myriad of emotions ran across Kanae's face. _Hmm….Why is he being so nice now? Is it really my lack of punctuality that caused him to be mad?_

"Ehhhhh ! MOKOOOO-SAN ! You're here!" Kyoko happily leaped onto Kanae and once again stopped by her hand.

"Hey you! Behave! It's a public place, what did I tell you?" Kanae was rubbing her head. Well, she had expected it though.

"Mok-Kanae-san." Kyoko muttered sadly.

_Moko-san_? Satoshi raised an eyebrow in question towards Kanae.

_None of your business_ was all her expression said.

"Kyoko-san, please sit down and have a drink first, you're panting." He kindly pushed a glass of water towards her.

"Thank you, Director Yamamoto." She bowed politely before taking her seat.

"Have you read the script, Kyoko-san?"

"Yes, director-san. I'm really happy to be offered this role, I had little experience in acting and yet you'd given me the leading role. I'm really, really grateful for the chance you're willing to give me. Honto ni arigatou-gozaimasu!" She stood up and bowed to him deeply.

"Kyo..Kyoko-san, it's okay. No need to be too formal, so please call me Yamamoto. You would have to thank yourself for your marvelous acting skills. I'd watched Dark Moon and Box 'R', you're really fascinating, Kyoko-san." He gestured for her to be seated.

"Tell me, Kyoko-san, why'd you get into this business?" He asked politely.

…

The atmosphere changed from joyful to downright sinister. The aura surrounded Kyoko had grown dark and she could feel her demons rising within her. It was all because of that bastard! It was all because of him that she got heartbroken! It was all because of him that-

"Mo! Snap it out!" Kanae flicked her finger to Kyoko's forehead.

_Eh_? As she noticed the situation, she quickly pushed her demons away and smiled a little too forcefully at Satoshi.

"I…The initial purpose was a negative one, dir-Ymamoto-san. But after I involved myself in acting, I'd fallen in love with it. Now, I want to use acting to find my true self." Her voice was strained and Satoshi could see that she was uncomfortable with the topic, so he quickly changed it to another.

He asked what about her hobbies and her previous jobs. Although it was awkward when she talked about the Prisoner PV, the rest went smoothly. Then, they talk about the new drama.

"Have you read the script, Kyoko-san?"

"Yes."

"Well, Kyoko-san, do you have any experience in ballroom dancing or club dancing?" He asked.

"N-No."

"Martial arts training?"

She shook her head.

"So, you'll need to attend dance classes and martial arts training, Kyoko-san. Please make sure you have them right in your hands before the filming. Is it alright with you?"

"Yes! No problem!" She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"The script reading will be on next week Wednesday and the filming will starts on the following week's Monday. This is the information for those classes, you have about a week to learn, Kyoko-san."

"Yes."

"A piece of advice, Kyoko-san. The character you have is an intense one. If you're having problem with the script, I hope you can ask me about it anytime. Read the script briefly for an overall idea of the character will do, Kyoko-san, I prefer you to create your own Naomi and Kasumi. So I don't wish the script to further obfuscate you with the intricacies of the double-personality character."

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san. I will do my best." Kyoko smiled gratefully at Satoshi.

"Ahh, one more thing Kyoko-san, do you know Tsuruga Ren well?"

"Oh! I know Tsuruga-sempai! We're in the same company!" Kyoko's eyes lighted up immediately at the mention of her sempai's name.

"Sempai?" Satoshi asked.

"I know I'm just an amateur and unworthy of being Tsuruga-san's kohai but he's a really amazing and incredible actor! He's always giving advices to me, like in Dark Moon and Box 'R'!" Only a blind person would miss the glint of illustrious in her eyes.

"Tsuruga-san gave you advice on Natsu?" _Wow_…That's really unexpected for him.

"Yes!"

"Well then, Kyoko-san, it's really nice meeting you and I'm looking forward to work with you."

"It's really nice meeting you too. Yamamoto-san. Mok—Kanae-san, goodbye." Kyoko bowed to them and left.

Watching her back, Satoshi can't help but to agree with Lory.

_Hmm…Maybe he was right after all._

_

* * *

10.00p.m._

Yamamoto Satoshi walked down the corridor and went straight for Takarada Lory's office. He knew the whole place like the back of his hand. This place held both wonderful and painful memories for him, when it became too hard on him, he had decided to run away.

The door was opened and he could hear Lory's voice. He supposed he was refining the details of some deal he had going.

When Lory noticed him, he talked into his phone. "Please inform Sawara-san about the transmit by tomorrow. That is all."

"Hello, Satoshi. It's been a while." He smiled at his old friend.

"Yeah, long time no see." Satoshi nodded to him. He tucked his hands in his pockets and walked over to the red sofa with champagne roses on it.

Age is hardly a issue for friendship. Although Satoshi is young, but he and Lory had been friends since he was eighteen years old. He had once worked under Lory and migrated to Italy a few years later. They had kept in contact since.

"How was your evening with Kyoko and Ren?" Lory asked.

Satoshi glanced over, took the glass of wine he'd poured him. "It had been great, Kyoko-san has to take some classes but I think she's going to be alright. There's certainly no problem for Ren as he'd went for martial arts training before and he knew the ballroom dance well himself." He paused, thinking of Ren's useless effort to school his expression when he mentioned what Kyoko commented about him.

"As for what you'd said earlier, well, I don't disagree with you. There's definitely something between them, I sincerely hope the _thing_ will somehow widen their skills as actors and makes it better for the drama."

He walked to the one of the windows. "Well, after all, I'm a director, I expect my actors and actresses to give their best."

He drummed his fingers restlessly on the window, on his thigh and sipped his wine.

_More_, Lory thought. There was a deal more trouble in his eyes. So he waited.

After what it seemed to be a long time, Satoshi broke the silence.

"You sent her there on purpose, aren't you." He asked gently, sipping on his wine.

"A surprise for you, actually. Doesn't she reminded you of Noriko?" Lory said, kept his gaze steady on Satoshi.

He scowled at Lory. _Surprise _? It was more like heart attack to him.

He sighed, looking at his empty wine glass. "So similar and yet so different." There may have been amusement in his voice, or something else. It was tough to call. Lory was examining his face, and he was drowned in his own thoughts.

Thinking certain someone, Satoshi smiled.

_They were so different._

_

* * *

**A/N**: _Sorry for the slow update! I'd just finished my test today and college life is hectic *sigh*

This chapter in mainly focused on the director. and SURPRISE! he's not an old man (although Kanae called him that) but a young talent! xD

Well, Kyoko is taking classes, so how would it be?

Thanks for reading and reviews are definitely welcomed ! =)


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmare

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SkipBeat!

**A/N**: The following scenes were happened on the same day of the meeting.

**Chapter 4: Nightmare**

"Mo! What were you thinking? Telling her to take dancing AND martial arts in a week? Are you out of your mind?" Kanae stood up from her chair and yelled at Satoshi after she was positive that Kyoko was out of earshot.

Everyone in the restaurant turned his or her heads around to look at the sudden outrage from this beautiful raven-haired beauty.

"Now, now, Kanae-chan. Why don't you-"

"You looking for trouble, old man?" She lifted an eyebrow at him, looking as piss off as she did the day before.

"Of course not, Kanae-chan." He said, trying to look sincere.

"Then why'd you-"

"I did not say she must attend those classes." He paused, sipped his tea and continued. "And I certainly did not say help from her colleague was forbidden."

Kanae stopped, eyeing him suspiciously as he gave a nonchalant shrug and continued sipping his Earl Grey. There was something going on, she thought. And for sure the president had his hands in this 'something'. Besides, she disliked the way the president looked at her when he announced that she _would_ follow Yamamoto Satoshi's order as her _punishment_ until he said _game over. _She was a-hundered-percent sure that there was a conspiracy going on that directed at her too. Well, like Kyoko, she was not a person who would back off from a challenge too. If they were going to play, why not?

"You mean-"

"We have approximately two hours to three o'clock, Kanae-chan. Why don't you have a seat and we order something nice to eat."

"I highly doubt that I could eat with you here."

"Well then, why don't you try?" He smiled a challenging smile.

She scowled, but subsided. It had been five hours since her breakfast. And as a professional actress, it was her responsibility to take good care of her body. So why torture her stomach?

She sat down and opened the menu.

* * *

July had dropkicked Japan into the sweltering furnace of summer. The heat was intense and murderous, killing everyone with its flaming spike claws. Some managed to fleet to the Southern hemisphere of the Earth where they could bask in not-so-hot weather and walking down the street in chilly breeze. Some managed to stay indoor all the time, indulged themselves in the grace of air-conditioners while sipping cold drinks in front of their televisions.

But some just had to live with it.

Kyoko was mentally kicking herself for her silly decision to walk to her sempai's place. She didn't mind walking, really. It was just three blocks' distance from her Box 'R' filming set to his apartment, so she decided to give it a try. And looked at what she'd got herself into? Much to her chagrin, she had stupidly thrown herself into the steambath of summer and regretted it almost instantly. But being the stubborn Kyoko herself, she decided to finish what she'd started and that was exactly the reason why she was on the sidewalk, sweltering in exhaustion.

She began to think back her meeting with the director. To her surprise, the director was young and friendly. She thought all of the award-winning director would be at least in their early forties. Nevertheless, the director was professional regardless of his young age.

She was in distress after the meeting because she had once again, stupidly thrown herself into a black hole, and stuck inside. She wondered why she promised the director to finish dancing and martial arts in a week's time when it was impossible as she had no knowledge in them at all.

Life was full of coincidences, she thought, as she remembered Yashiro's call during her moment of depression. He called to ask for a favor. As expected, her sempai had not eaten well in Seoul, so Yashiro-san, forever the caring and faithful manager, asked for her help to make sure Tsuruga Ren had a decent meal. And since she was free at night, she agreed. It was not unusual for her as Yashiro was asking this kind of favor quite frequently. She had asked why but all he said was, "Well, Ren only listens to you, Kyoko-san."

She flustered at his comment. There was no way her sempai would only listen to her, she was just a mere amateur in acting. She was sure he acted the same way towards others too. He was just being kind to listen to her. It was ridiculous. She shook her head and continued walking.

Besides, she had gotten to know that Ren knew ballroom dance from Yashiro. Her distress was resolved as she thought she could ask her sempai to teach her so that she doesn't need to attend both dancing and martial arts training in a week. As for the club-dancing which was needed for Kasumi, she was pretty sure Ren wouldn't have known club-dancing, still she decided to ask his opinion on that. She stopped abruptly in her walk as an image of Ren 'dancing' in a club came across her mind. She rolled her eyes. Now she was _absolutely_ sure that Ren did not know club-dancing. No no no no no. No way, the image was too...astounding? _No_. Extravagant? _Certainly not_. Absurb? _Nah, too harsh. _Implausible_? Hmm...nearly._

She smiled as a right word appeared in her mind.

It was rather...far-fetched. Well, nobody in the right mind would ever ask him to do club-dancing. He just needed to sit in a club and his presence was more than enough to make all the ladies swooned. There was no point in dancing when he could have all the attentions from people by just _being_ there. And that was exactly how it worked. Satisfied with herself, she continued walking.

It was ten o'clock at night and the street was deserted. She couldn't blame people for staying in their homes, after all, only an idiot like her would throw herself into the pit of heat.

She continued cursing herself and fumbled with her bag in her desperate attempt to find something to fan off the heat when a hand reached out from the dark alley and yanked her into the darkness. The alley stank like a sewer. It was undoubtedly the home for rats, cockroaches and felines who hunted them. But right now, those things were least of her concern. When she was pulled into the fetid shadow, the stench of alcohol hit her like an angry fist.

She was about to scream when a dirty hand reached over to cover her mouth. Instinctively, she struggled, kicked, bit and did whatever she could to get out of the drunkard's hold but stopped abruptly when she felt a tinge of coldness on her neck.

She knew it was a knife.

And she knew she was going to die.

* * *

**10.00 p.m.**

Ren was worried. And he doesn't know why. He had been prancing back and forth in his living room discernibly with a bad feeling in heart. The feeling had been twisted into a knot which was growing bigger and tighter every second it passed. It was ripping at him and he did not have the slightest idea of why it was there. The feeling was so painful that his heart ached. He sat down on his couch and hit it in frustration when the knot turned into a knife and cutting through his heart. Something bad was going to happen, he thought. But what, where and who?

He jumped up from the couch when his cell phone rang. The tone was eerily loud in the silence. He hurried over to his bedroom to answer it.

His heart dropped when he saw the name of the caller.

_Kyoko._

_

* * *

_

Kyoko was despondent. A solitary tear trickled down her cheek as her short life flashed in front of her. She let out a cry when she remembered _Corn_, her fairy prince. She saw the beautiful stream in the forest where they used to play, she saw the warm smile he had on him whenever she was troubled and she remembered the warm embrace he gave every time she cried. _Where are you, Corn? Where are you?_

Her hands dropped to her sides as she gave up to struggle. She closed her eyes. _I am going to die. I am going to_-

Her eyes opened with a glint of hope in them as her right hand felt a solid thing in the back pocket of her jeans. It was her work phone! It was the one that issued by the company when her workload started to increase. She always keeps it close to her and set it on silent, and now, she was thankful for it. With the hope to distract the assaulter from her coming attempt, she talked, even with the knife still on her neck.

"What do you want?" Her voice was scarcely audible.

The man did not seem to notice her at all. He kept muttering something to himself, his hands were trembling and his voice was a squeaky wheeze. He used the heel of his free hand to hit his head occasionally. She could hear him keening under his breath, as if he was suffering from a serious pain.

Despite his aberrant behavior, Kyoko was grateful that he did not pay any attention to her at all.

She reached into her pocket, her movement was slow, one step at a time. Praying her action would be unnoticeable to the man, her right hand edged further down her pocket slowly. Her fingers wrapped around the phone and she took it out quietly. She began to skim her thumb across the keypad and stopped when she reached '1'. She then pressed it hard and long enough to know it dialed to the only person she had in mind. Risking one fast glance at the corner, she threw her phone onto a bunch of black and greasy looking garbage bags.

The rattling sound of the bags was loud enough to draw the attention of the man.

"What was that?" His voice was harsh.

"No…Nothing. I think it's the rats." She stammered as she felt the knife was pressed harder to her neck. She didn't know what he wanted. Except for holding a knife to her neck, he hadn't done anything further.

His voice was barely audible but she managed to hear some of it.

He tore his hair with his free hand and began to wave wildly in the air. "...Pain…."

"What's wro-" She stopped as he yelled at her.

"Shut up! Shut up Shut up Shut up! .Pain…!" He yanked at his hair, harder this time, and the knife had grazed Kyoko's neck a little as his movement became rougher.

"Don't try to do anything funny, bitch." He looked away as he hit his head again.

Her neck was painful and she knew there was blood but she let out a soft sigh of relief when the man seemed to ignore her again.

_Tsuruga-san, please hurry._

_

* * *

_

Tsuruga Ren slammed his fist onto the steering wheel in frustration as he was waiting for Lory to pinpoint her location. Every work phone that issued by LME had a GPS tracking device within to allow the company to contact them in person whenever there's an emergency. He had used his work phone to contact the president instead of his personal cell phone. He put his cell in the holder that'd been fixed at the front of his car, not willing to break the only contact he had with her at the moment. He needed to hear her voice, although distant and weak, he needed it. He needed to know she was alive.

He couldn't speak of the terror he'd lived with since answering the phone call. Every thready whisper of her was like a knife stabbing into his heart. It was so painful. His pulse was racing and he could feel his heart beating against his chest. He couldn't afford to lose her. The thought of losing her was too hard to bear. He couldn't and wouldn't let anything happen to her. _Please, Kyoko. Please hold on. Please._

Although he didn't know where she was, he drove around his neighborhood frantically. He'd been driving in circles since the last few minutes but they felt like years to him. He just had this feeling that she would be near.

He picked up his work phone the second it rang and Lory's voice came through.

"I've got her."

* * *

Kyoko's head jerk when there was a sharp pain at her neck. The knife had gone slightly deeper as the man's body began to tremble violently, like he'd been thrown into a pool of ice.

She noticed the man's situation had gotten worse. His breathing was deteriorating and he had been hitting his head harder than before. She could even hear the thumping sound it made when he hit.

All of a sudden, he grabbed her hand and threw her away. The force was brutal. She cried in pain when her body hit the concrete wall. The man did not waste anytime. He walked over her and took her by her neck. His gripped was so strong that his biceps muscle bulged and she couldn't speak at all. She wanted to tell him to stop but she couldn't. _Stop, please. I beg you. Please stop._ All the words she wished to say were choked up at her throat, she can't even make a single sound.

Her mind began to sway as the oxygen supply in her was depleting fast. She couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe at all. Her hands that were originally pushing at the man's hands were hanging weakly at her sides. The pain and suffer had been a torment for her. All she wished now was to put an end to this torture. She could see the darkness, coming nearer and nearer, waiting to drag her into it.

She was on the edge of losing her consciousness when he let go of her.

She crashed to the ground in agony as the man went crazy with hitting his head, then threw himself against the wall, shrieking and weeping. His face was ravaged, rivulets of sweat dripping down from his sand-brown hair. Blood trickled out of his nose as he continued to hit his head. "It's so painful. So pain in here! So pain, so goddamn pain!" He then hit his head against the wall, again and again, and soon, it was covered in blood.

"My head. My head! Go away. Go away, so painful. .Pain!" He slumped at the corner of the alley, rocking himself back and forth with his bloody head covered in his hands.

"Go away! Leave me alone. Pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pa…" His voice was fading.

Ren's blood ran cold when he saw Kyoko's lying soundlessly on the ground with her eyes closed. The scene did nothing but driven a fear into his heart like a spear.

"Kyoko!" He shouted. And hurried over her limp body and swooped her up in his arms. The sight of her made his heart sank. Despite the flaming heat of summer, her body was dead cold. Her face was covered in dirt and he needed to gently sweep them away to reveal the bruise on her right cheek and the cut on the forehead. Besides all the bruise and cut, what tore his heart the most was the color of her face. He knew she was fair, but tonight, her face was pale, so pale that he was afraid to check her breathing.

He raised a shaking hand to her nose and waited.

When there was breathing, he let out a breath he hadn't know holding. Although it was weak and shallow, it doesn't matter as long as she was alive.

He touched his fingers lightly to her cheek. "Kyoko, please. Talk to me." He hold her face, patted her cheek gently when she didn't response. "Kyoko, please. Wake up." His voice was low and soft, she looked so fragile that he doesn't dare to raise his voice. "Kyo-"

"R—Ren…?" The voice was slurry but enough get his attention. Her eyes were still closed but her mouth curved up into a weak smile that ripped his heart. Normally, if she were to call him by his given name, he would be on cloud nine. But now, his heart only ached when she called him with her strained voice.

"Y-You came, Ren. I- I know I co-coo-could trust y-you." She opened her eyes. The clear golden eyes that Ren loved so much were now clouded. She winced as she tried to raise her head to meet his eyes.

"Slowly." His eyes wide in surprise and rage began to stir within him when he saw the bruises and the cut wound that rested under them on her delicate neck. This wound was deeper than the cut on her forehead, the blood that dried off on it did nothing but made it looked worse.

"That son of a bitch. I'm going to-" He broke off when she touched her hand to his face.

"Don't. Pl-please. He's suf—suffering too." If she was taken aback by her sempai's unusual reaction, she didn't show it. She just kept her eyes to him. And no matter how angry he'd been, those pleading eyes of hers were more than effective to cool him down.

"Rest, Kyoko. You could rest now." He swept the hair away from her eyes and smiled warmly at her.

"Y-yes. Y—you came, just lik—like _Corn_…"She drifted off in exhaustion. Should she have stayed awake, she would have seen the expression on his face.

Myriads of emotions flowed through him. _She wouldn't have known, right_? He was worried because he wanted to tell her that himself. She had trusted Corn, so he did not want her to lose her trust to him, certainly not now, be it Tsuruga Ren, or Kuon Hizuri.

He rested his forehead on hers and held her tightly. He could not describe what it had been to stand by and listened to her voice over the phone. To know that he would have lost her in any second. He'd held her through her pain during her childhood. He'd been there when her presumptuous mother scolded her for getting 98 marks, he'd been there when her obnoxious, impertinent prince Sho ignored her. But his had been different. It was between life and death. She could lose her life in an instant and he would have lost her forever.

He shuddered at the thought. This incident was enough to haunt his whole life. He put his head on her shoulder and held her tighter. He needed the contact. He needed it to assure himself that she was alive.

He was still holding her when Takarada Lory arrived with the police and ambulance. He took a quick glance at Lory and nodded to him. The tensed shoulder of the elder man relaxed instantly. He had taken a liking towards Kyoko when she worked at LME. And after spending two years with her, he saw her as his daughter. He was having a conversation with Satoshi when he got the call from Ren. This incident came all too sudden, throwing him off-guard. He was equally worried and scared when Ren told him there had been no voice from her over the phone. He rushed here after he'd gotten a hold of her position, without his usual exaggerative costume, without his ridiculously overstretched limo and without his normal dramatic entrance. He was not the famous, flamboyant president of LME. At that very moment, he was just a man who's worried about losing his 'daughter'.

At first, he was only intrigued by her personality and her perception towards love. But day after day, two years had passed, and the fondness he had on her had been growing each day. How could anyone NOT like her? He mused. Well, her mother was definitely one of a kind. Her childhood had been bad, she was brought up in an ignorant environment where people were reserved on showing her love. Well, he definitely would not allow that to happen in LME.

A smile appeared on his face as he registered the fact that she would be all right.

He walked over to Ren with the paramedics. He stood with him when they worked on her. He stood with him as the paramedics went to work on the unconscious assaulter. He watched Ren stepped into the ambulance alongside the stretcher with Kyoko on it. His hand was holding hers tightly.

This girl, he chuckled, thought that she was incapable of love and yet she had been influencing others with her love. The quality she possessed was rare. Wherever she went, she had this positive impact on those around her.

The best example was of course, _Ren_.

* * *

**A/N**: So my dear folks, what do you think of this? If you ask me where did I get the idea for the assaulting part, well...I used to write crime-fic last time. So...you know how it is =)

Thanks for reading and please, please, please review xD


	5. Chapter 5 Forgiving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat!

**To my dear reviewers:**

_21han _: It was not the reason for the title. But still, it's an important event regardless =)

_pielovingchick_ & _Otakuffee _: Hahaha. Of all things I wrote, you guys remembered the 'speed dial number 1'. Well, appreciate your reviews though, they were fun XD.

_J Luc Pitard _: Thanks for the idea!

_alitablake _: Hahahaha. You're seriously very imaginative 0.0 Impressive Impressive =) Anyway, the truth is going to be revealed in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Forgiving**

Standing in front of the vending machine, Ren drained the last few drops of coffee in the plastic cup before throwing it into the nearby recycle bin. It was seven o'clock in the morning and he had been staying awake for nearly twenty-four hours straight. Temper rolled over his face as he recalled the scene last night. He should have found her earlier, he should have reached there earlier, he should have...closing his eyes, he hit the wall with his fist in frustration. He should have been there for her when it happened, so he'll be sending her to work happily now instead of sending her to the hospital. If others had recognized him as Tsuruga Ren, they didn't show it. The dreadful aura he had was enough to put them off of their intentions.

Several of the female nurses were lingering nearby, walking back and forth at the corridor in the hopes to attract the #1 Japan Most Desirable Man. Unfortunately, their hard works did not avail to get his attention at all, the actor was too absorbed in his own thought to notice anything else at the time. Gazing cautiously towards him, they scurried away almost instantly after they witnessed the violent act by the actor. Well, it's always unwise to disturb a sleeping lion.

Therefore, the corridor was cleared in a matter of second, leaving Ren alone on the bench with his head in his hands.

"Ren." He raised his head to see Yashiro walking towards him, with few folders on his hands.

"Ren. What's wrong?" Yashiro kept his gaze steady with Ren.

He did not like the look on Ren's face. His eyes were dark, and they were clouded. From pain, confusion or regret he couldn't be sure, but he did not like the idea of either one. _God, how long he'd been torturing himself like this?_

When he did not get any reply, he repeated, "Ren, what it wrong?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Yashiro. She will not be here if I'd reached there faster. If-"

"Ren, you know that's not right. You'd done the best you could to find her." Yashiro put his hand on his shoulder, squeezed lightly.

"I should ha-"

"Ren." Yashiro said. His voice was stern. "This has nothing to do with you. You were there to save her at last right? That will do, Ren. She is here right now and she will be okay." He reassured.

"Yeah...Yes. Yes. She'll be alright." Ren rubbed his eyes once more before standing up.

And because that phrase calmed him, he was able to head down to her room with less weight on his shoulder. However, it was back the second he stepped in, saw her lying on the bad, with her eyes closed. She looked so frail, so insubstantial lying in the bed, face white, whiter that the sheet that was covering her body which was under some drab hospital gown. She seemed so vulnerable, her right leg had been cast, the bandage around her neck, and the stitches on her forehead and arms looked so wrong. Her hair was loose so all that sunny orange locks looked too bright, too healthy around her.

"She shouldn't be here." He heard himself say.

Yashiro put his hand on Ren's shoulder again, showing support. "She'll be discharged soon. The doctor says she's doing fine. She took a hard hit but she's doing fine."

Ren nodded grimly, then took his seat beside the bed. His hand slid across the sheet, covered hers. Yashiro had cleared his schedule for today so he could stay with her until she woke up.

Yashiro watched the scene with guilt burning in his heart. If anyone were to blame for this, he would be the one. He was the one who told her to find her sempai, to cook dinner for him. Knowing Kyoko, she would rather go to Ren's apartment by herself than to have him fetching her. All he wanted to do now was to hit his head against the wall to get rid of his carelessness.

Sighing softly, he looked down with his eyes closed, prayed hard to god that she will recover soon.

* * *

Kotonami Kanae was restless.

She had been prancing around the LoveMe locker room after hearing the news of Kyoko being admitted to the hospital from the president. She almost dashed out of the room, heading to see her best friend when Satoshi said, "Kyoko-san will be disappointed if you abandon your work to see her." And that, stopped her instantly.

Kyoko was, and IS a professional. She took her jobs and even LoveMe assignments whole-heartedly. She was the type who wouldn't step away from her work even the world was coming to an end. If she's sick, she would will herself to finish all the works before collapsing so she definitely wouldn't be happy to see her taking a leave from the photo shoot for her latest drama, just to see her.

She bit her lips, knowing there was nothing she could do.

"There's 20 minutes to your photo shooting, Kanae-chan, shouldn't you start to prepare?" Leaning idly against the door was Yamamoto Satoshi, who just happened to pass by the LoveMe sector coincidently.

"Hmm?" Breaking out from her reverie, she glanced up to him in confusion.

He sighed, then got up, walked over to her.

"Kanae-chan." He stood in front of her.

She frowned this time, but still confused.

Maybe it was the lightning in the room playing its trick, maybe it was his eyes that played on him, but she looked so innocent, so cute with this rarely seen expression.

_Damn me_. He thought.

He lifted her head and pressed his lips lightly on her cheek. "Kyoko-san would be alright. Don't worry."

And he left, suave and elegant as he appeared.

Kanae was dumbstruck, her hand still hung in mid air. Her brain refused to work at the moment and was having a meltdown. Shortly after, when her brain began to process, she shook her head, an unreadable expression on her face.

_WHAT?_

_

* * *

_

Their heads snapped up when there was a light knock at the door. Intrigued, Yashiro hurried over to open it.

The door revealed a woman who was in her late twenties. She had shoulder length black hair but slightly disheveled, a pair grey eyes and a thin face. She was petite and dressed rather conservatively in her knee length dress. Ren would say she's attractive if not for her bloodshot eyes, they were red and puffy. They told him she'd been crying for quite sometime.

The woman jerked back a little as the door opened and her eyes widen in surprise when she spotted Ren in the room. Her face did not show any enthusiasm other girls would have when they saw him. She just rooted to the spot and her expression was blank.

After a momentarily silence, she stepped into the room and walked over to the bed.

"I—I'm here to—to see Mogami Kyoko." She kept her head bent.

"Who are you?" Ren spoke softly, not wanting to scare this woman, who was apparently very, very nervous.

"I—I—I am...Hayashi Minako."

"Why don't you have a seat, Hayashi-san. And tell us why you're here." It was not a question.

It had been a long day for her, so she was willing to comply.

"I'm...I'm here to apo-" She was fidgeting convulsively in the chair when a faint voice interrupted.

"Tsuruga-san?" The voice was weak and a bit of slurry, but brought everyone's attention to Kyoko's face. Her eyes were still closed but her hand was pulling lightly at his shirt.

Everyone was too preoccupied by her to miss Ren's sigh. Well, they were back on the _Tsuruga-san-Mogami-san_ relationship.

"You there, Mogami-san?"

"Yes." She tried to swallow and opened her eyes. She scanned the room and noticed Hayashi Minako.

"Who—Who are you?" Her voice came out as mere whisper. She was still weak from the sedatives the doctor had given her.

"I—I—" The woman in question rose from the chair, went to the other side of the bed and fall into a dogeza.

They were all taken aback by the woman's action but decided to wait for the reason.

"I'm sorry, Mogami-san. I'm here to atone for what Ichiro did. I am very sorry. He was not himself at that time and I wish to apologize for what he did, Mogami-san. I'm sorry."

All three of them looked at her in bewilderment.

"...Ichiro?" Yashiro asked.

"Yes. Yes. Yamada Ichiro. He was-"

"The assailant." Ren said. Anger began to show on his face and Kyoko could feel his animosity towards Hayashi Minako.

"Ren. Please." His enmity was dissolved the second Kyoko's plead reached his ears.

"Yes." Guilt hit her and she shifted her gaze from them in compunction.

She was twisting her dress with her fingers unconsciously in her kneeling position. Took a deep breath, she forced herself to face them again.

"Yamada Ichiro is my fiancé. He was the one who...attacked you yesterday. He was a good man, Mogami-san. He was pleasant and fine before he—he got...he got this brain cancer." She looked away from them and tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

Kyoko gasped and unconsciously hold onto Ren's hand.

Minako sniffed and continued to speak. "It was not his intention to hurt you, Mogami-san. He just—he just can't control himself. We were both in the same orphanage, we knew each other since the age of eight. Being an orphan, one could lose his direction in life. But Ichiro, he—he's different. He's always bright and optimistic. He worked hard and cared for others deeply until..." Her voice hitched. It pained her greatly to say this.

"Until two months ago, when we discovered he had this disease, it was already too late. It was the last stage, the tumor in his brain was too big to be removed." She paused and her eyes became distant. "He became angry and violent as the degree of headache increases. He—he can't control himself anymore, his act becomes more audacious as time passes. He even tried to kill himself when he was sober." Her voice choked when she spoke.

"The headache became too much, too unbearable for him yesterday that he took off from the house. I'm very sorry, Mogami-san, I should be looking after him but I got too caught up with my thought and he just—he just left. I'm so sorry." She bowed again.

Kyoko's eyes were filled with tears. "It's okay, Hayashi-san, please stand up."

When the woman continued to stay in her current position, Kyoko looked up to Ren, calling for help in silence.

He walked over. Gently, he eased her death's grip on her dress and put an arm around her trembling shoulder, led her to sit in the nearest chair.

"We understand, Hayashi-san. We understand. May I ask what is his current condition?" He asked.

Minako bit her lips, tears threatening to fall again. "He's in the Intensive Care Unit right now. The doctor said—He said the condition...is—is bad. He...he..." Her grey eyes were pained and filled with regret. "He said he had one...one more month to live." She paused. "At most."

She pressed her hand onto her eyes. "We were actually getting married this month. Why?" She let out a self-ridiculing laugh and cried.

Ren looked at the small woman in sympathy. Kyoko turned her head towards her pillow and cried in silence and Yashiro's eyes were red.

After a while, Minako stopped crying and composed herself. "I—I have to get back to him. Please pardon my leave." She had risen from the chair and walked towards the door. Every step she took seemed to carry a death weight, it was heart wrenching for them to see her like this.

Before she left, she turned to give them a deep bow. "Please forgive Ichiro, Mogami-san. And please don't tell him about this. He would be upset and blamed himself if he knows he'd hurt you." She looked up at them with a small smile. "I wished to see him go with no regret."

She then left the room.

* * *

Kyoko read the article, which Kanae had given her and grateful that her president had successfully covered the incident to minimum. The incident was described briefly and there was no mention of Tsuruga Ren and Yamada Ichiro. Her heart still ached for Minako who would lose her loved one in a short time. When she was in the hospital, she'd taken out _Corn_ and made a wish for them to be together for a longer time.

Kyoko was discharged three days after the incident, Monday, after the result of her check up released. There was no concussion to her brain, those contusions on her had faded a little, but she was due to return to have her cast and stitched removed on the next Monday. She grimaced at the fact that the film shooting was postponed because of her, which had nothing _professional_ about it. She sighed begrudgingly at her wheelchair and felt a pang of frustration that she would not be able to be on her feet for a week.

When Kanae strolled into the commodious LME dining room, Kyoko lunged forward to hug her best friend as usual. Seeing the sight, Kanae ran to stop the girl by pressing a hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Mo! Are you aware that you're in a wheelchair? Be more careful of what you're going to do." She scolded, but took over to push her friend to their table.

"But, Moko-san, I'd not seen you in so long!" She pouted.

"Long? I was there yesterday when you discharged okay! Along with your _beloved _sempai!"

Kyoko's face was. "Moko-san! How could you say that! We're not like that! Tsuruga-san and I are just normal-" Her word was cut off by a very annoyed Kanae.

"Mo! Are you blind? He visited you everyday despite his crazy schedule and he stayed there every night until you slept, Mogami Kyoko. Tell me, what kind of _normal_ sempai would do that to his _normal_ kohai?" Kanae was fuming, it was not her original intention to push her friend but Kyoko's obliviousness was driving her to the edge.

Kyoko had quieted down. What Kanae said was true. He had Yashiro to clear his schedule on the first day of her stay at the hospital. Besides, he'd visited her everyday, bringing her beautiful flowers. Yashiro had subtly mentioned her sempai handpicked those flowers but she just brushed off the comment on the spot, thinking it was a joke. He also stayed there every night until she slept, despite his tiredness from his packed schedule. She had nightmare almost every time she closed her eyes. All she could see, printed on the dark, was the ravaged face of the man who held a knife to her throat. The fear of dying enclosed her every time she tried to sleep. But Ren was there, as if he knew what she was going through, to offer comfort and distraction. He talked her to sleep every night and knowing he was there, gave Kyoko the security she needed, she was able to sleep.

She had a vague memory of what happened after she being thrown to the wall. Somehow, she remembered Ren was there to hold her until she fell unconscious. She remembered the warmth of his big hands, giving her courage and support. She also remembered, albeit embarrassed, that she had called him 'Ren' on that night. _How could I?_ She thought. But the word felt so right to her.

She looked up to Kanae with an expression that was difficult to read.

"I—I don't know, Moko-san." Her words were barely audible. She was miserable. _This_ feeling shouldn't be there.

Kanae's observant eyes took in every detail.

"Sometimes, eyes may be wrong. Use your heart to see, Kyoko." Sipping her tea, eyeing her best friend quietly.

No one knew, not even Kyoko, about the chaos in her heart at that time. She was baffled by what Satoshi did three days ago. She had been avoiding him for the past few days. Even she used her heart to see, she honestly don't know what to think.

_That old man_, she thought. _How annoying_.

* * *

Ren was sitting on his couch, sipping his coffee and reading the script for 'Strangers In Dark'. _Tomorrow is the script reading_. He mused.

_I wonder how's she doing right now_. Taking the script with him, he walked idly to his window. He'd not seen her today. Back in the hospital, she had resumed to her cheerful self despite the doctor's order to abstain certain movements. She had not mentioned a single word about the assault after she woke up. Ren knew she was running away from the subject because it cast shadow in her heart. He was able to through her fear, he understood those feeling well. Back in his bad-boy days, he was forced to face with the abominable cruelty of the society. He was-

He shook his head, pulling himself from those atrocious memories. He had created Tsuruga Ren now. He was done and over with those taunting memories of Hizuri Kuon. There was no need for that.

Still, he needed Kuon's instinct to see the apprehension in her eyes. She was hurt and she was scared. She tried to hide it behind her cheerful façade but he could see it, feel it. So he was there to be with her every night to talk her to sleep. He felt better and content that he was able to do something to soothe her as he was not there on time to save her from the assault.

What she did not know was, he had taken advantage to hold her hand every time after she slept, to reassure himself that she was safe, alive and to dispel any doubt he had on her safety.

He smiled to himself as he remembered her holding to his hand when she listened to Hayashi Minako's confession. He remembered the feeling of her small hand enclosed in his. Maybe..._Maybe_ some part in her had accepted him without her knowing.

Well, he's picking her up to go for the script reading together, he'll get to see her in less than eight hours. Smiling sheepishly to himself, he walked to his bedroom.

Time to prepare.

* * *

It was early morning when Kyoko took a deep breath as her sempai opened the door of the LME conference room that equipped for 'Strangers In Dark' meeting. It was her first time being the leading lady AND she was in a wheelchair. What a wonderful first memory, she thought resignedly.

Director Yamamoto and other cast members rose to greet them. If any of them was surprised to see them arrived together, they did not show it.

"Tsuruga-san, it was a great honor to have you here with us in this drama. " Satoshi shook hand with Ren and others followed suit.

He then turned to Kyoko. "Kyoko-san, we're delighted to have you as the leading lady. Based on your previous dramas, we strongly believe that you could give us an astounding performance in this role." He shook her hand and Kyoko flustered at his comments. Despite Kanae and Chiori's admonishments, she was still not used to others' praise on her.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" Satoshi clapped his hand once to assemble everyone to the wooden table that was placed in the middle of the room.

He started by introducing himself.

"As all of you had already known, I'm Yamamoto Satoshi, who will be directing 'Strangers In Dark'. I hope to have everyone's cooperation to ensure the success of the drama." Everyone clapped as he finished. He may look young, but he was a veteran in the world of directing and everyone knew it. They were more than willing to show their respect to him.

He moved on by introducing the cast.

Watanabe Kenta, an experienced and award-winning actor who was in his late forties, will be playing the part of the Emperor. Kyoko had seen his works before, so she had no trouble in knowing he could deliver a strict and regal Emperor. Even though he was smiling now.

Suzuki Umeko would be acting as the New Empress, her stepmother after the Empress died. She was attractive in her late thirties, she had dark eyes and a knowing smirk on her face. She was wearing a red dress that ended just above the knee to show off her long, slender legs that crossed gracefully. She gave a brief nod to everyone when being introduced.

The third one who was introduced was Ohayashi Arata, a young man in his early twenties, dark blond hair with a pair of brown eyes, wearing a dark blue sweater and a pair of worn jeans. He gave a mischievous wink and smiled playfully at everyone. Looking at him, Kyoko couldn't help but feel that the role of a playful younger brother was tailored specifically for him.

Ando Isao, who was in his late twenties, would be acting as her second elder brother, who was second in line to the imperial throne and who hate his sister deeply. He had a mane of flaming red hair, which made it easy for recognition. He smiled politely to all of them.

The introduction followed by Kichida Hajime. He would be playing the part of her eldest brother, the Crown Prince. He was a handsome man with dark hair, which looked just like Ren and a pair of emerald green eyes. He was serious and gave out a no-nonsense vibe when he's not smiling. In short, he was perfect for the role.

Next was her, Kyoko (her stage name) and Ren who were being introduced as the leading lady and leading man respectively.

The director continued to the main part of the meeting.

"Well, I hope all of you had read your script and had it in you like the back of your hand. Unlike other production, this is the only script reading we have because I believe everyone to create his or her own character. Today was just a stepping-stone for you to get a better hold of your character and the interaction among the fellow actors. So, without further ado, let's start the script reading. First, we will have..."

The rest went well. The director only did five parts of the whole script, the scenes where heavy interactions and emotions are needed. Regardless of her sitting in a wheelchair, Kyoko once again perplexed everyone in the room with her prodigious performance. She could shift the personalities of Naomi and Kasumi swiftly with the right tone and the right emotion. Although Ren had worked with her before, but she was still able to stupefy him with her skills in acting. It was only a script reading but the impact her speeches gave was powerful. He couldn't wait to see her Naomi and Kasumi in action.

_This time, she didn't even ask me for advice_, he thought. Without her knowing, she was already an independent actress.

Everyone, including the director were staring at her in awe when she was done. All the suspicion and uncertain they had before were vanished the moment she started to speak in character.

Kyoko was shocked. "Ano...Did I do something wrong?" She asked uncertainly.

And that phrase-almost-sent everyone falling to the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update TT

As for the script reading part, I just wrote them briefly as I want to present the scenes in full filming mode in the next chapter. And finally, I managed to get to the core of the story. *relieved*

Thanks for reading and please, please, please review! =)


	6. Chapter 6 Starter

**Disclaimer #1:** I do not own SkipBeat!

**Disclaimer #2:** The current politics of Japan is conducted in a framework of a Parliamentary Representative Democratic Monarchy, where Prime Minister of Japan is the head of government. In short, Japan is generally considered a Constitutional Monarchy with the system of Civil Law. However, the story of the drama, 'Strangers In Dark', is revolving around the Traditional Monarchy System of Japan in the 21st Century, where all political power is passed down to an individual known as 'Monarch', or in this story, the 'Emperor'. The story line, settings and members of the Imperial Family are entirely frictional. Regarding the characterization of the Family in the drama, I meant no disrespect and have no intention to impose any negative judgment on the true Imperial Household of Japan. Please understand.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Starter**

The air was heavy with heat, thick with it. But the sharp white light of afternoon had mellowed toward a gilded evening light that was so soft, so comfortable and cozy that it made people walked into the heat and bathed in it willingly.

Hayashi Minako and Yamada Ichiro were one of them.

They were out in the hospital garden and Minako was pushing her fiancé's wheelchair through the warm air of evening.

"Ichiro, isn't it a little too warm here? Why not just rest in the room?" Her beautifully arched eyebrows were knitted together in a deep frown and her tone was filled with disapproval. She didn't mind walking, but she was dead worried. Ichiro's health had been going downhill and his immune system had been a whole lot worse than before, causing his body prone to opportunistic infections. So staying out in the public would be atrocious.

"Summer doesn't last very long." His voice was faint. He then pointed to a stone path she wasn't sure she'd seen before.

The path itself was constructed of stones, various shapes, sizes, and tones all smoother into a fluid curve that led back to the garden in a circular way. There were three benches among pots where vivid blue flowers flooded and dwarf trees speared. The evening sun spilled pale gold onto the stones, making the path looked celestial and blissful.

"It's beautiful." She said and found herself smiling at the magnificent scenery.

"It's pleasant to enjoy it while it does." He said with a small smile.

She couldn't argue. She supposed it was, the flowers, trees and the stones were spectacular. Looking at the scene, she thought of his words and pain began to stab at her heart. Yes, summer doesn't last long, and this time, it will be his last su-No, she shook her head, it was not the time to dwell on the subject, and it would be best for them to indulge themselves in this heavenly place for the moment, forget the harsh reality.

"Let's sit down."

They walked toward one of the benches. Minako set him and the wheelchair beside, and sat on the wooden bench. There was a moment of silence and there was something...something that under the surface of Ichiro's placid calm. She could sense the edge of it, like a knife wrapped in silk. She knew what was troubling him right now. Every cell in her body screamed for her to rush forward and hug him, to tell him everything would be okay. But both of them knew it was not true and she needed him to talk to her.

"What's going on?" She turned his wheelchair slightly so he sat facing her.

He didn't answer. He just sat there and looked at her quietly. The evening sun shone on his brown hair, making them spilling down over his head in a rush of gold, it danced on his ivory face and draped abound his frail figure, making him looked like an angel, an angel who belonged to another world, an angel who would be gone anytime.

Minako's hand reached forward, she couldn't resist the urge to touch his face. She needed the contact to know he's still there, in front of her. It was one of the rare moments he wasn't in pain, where he could be himself.

Her heart sank the second she put her hand on his, _he's so thin_, she thought. The cancer left him weak and helpless. Her hand trailed from his eyebrows to his dark eyes, nose and mouth before he caught her hand and held it in his.

"I'm sorry, Mi." He spoke softly. He once told her that she was the most beautiful woman in his heart, so 'Mi' suited her just nice as it held the meaning of 'beauty'.

"Ichi?" She glanced up to him in surprise.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's-"

"I'm sorry I can't keep my promise." He smiled, but a sad one.

"Ichi, it's not-" She stopped when he put his hand on her cheek lightly.

"I'm sorry I can't give you a future." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. Soft.

Looking into his dark eyes, she saw pain and regret. "No, Ichi. You're wrong. You gave me a past and a future. They're beautiful." She took his hand and laced fingers with it, her eyes both clear and determined.

"Mi, I'm-"

She moved forward and hugged him tightly. "No. You gave me a future and THIS is it. Do you think we'll be here together if we did not meet each other at the orphanage? Do you think I'll be who I am now if you did not talk to me when I was eight? I'll still be the introvert girl who's avoided by everyone. I wouldn't have friends if it weren't because of you. You changed my life the moment you talked to me, Ichi. My past wouldn't be completed without you in it. And without the past, I won't have this future with you. A future with you is all I've ever wanted."

"But I'll-"

She eased back and put her thumb to his lips.

"Ssh. Don't says that. It's never enough, you know. But I'm happy that I have you by my side for twenty years. I'm a lucky girl, Ichi, that I'd met you." She smiled.

Looking at her smile, Ichiro felt helpless. He was the lucky one, to be able to meet her. They were both broken from their childhood memories, they both had monsters from their past. But she was an angel to him, she was the one who untied the knot in his heart and only she had the power to do so.

Besides, how could he explain what it had been to watch her suffered the misery that caused by him? To know that she'll need to walk through them alone in the future. He'd held her through her disconsolate childhood. He'd walked her through the nightmare of her past. How could he tell her what it felt like to know she might have to overcome them on her own, without him being there for her?

_How could he?_ He thought.

But he knew it was best for both of them if he didn't speak of it. He lowered his head and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you." He whispered, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you too." She leaned forward.

At the beautiful stone path, they kissed in the glowing sunlight while the sky shone through a trellis wild with blue blossoms.

* * *

It was the day for Kyoko to shed her leg cast and stitches. Instead of being excited, smiling like a summer daisy for embracing her long lost freedom to walk on her legs, a small frown creased her forehead. She was deep in thought when walking down the street, totally ignorant to her surrounding. And that neglectfulness had caused her to miss the black vehicle that parked at the roadside, which brought her to the hospital.

She continued to walk down the street aimlessly and jumped abruptly in surprise when there's a vibration in her jeans pocket.

"He—Hello?" She stammered.

"Mogami-san." A familiar deep voice was heard.

"Tsu—Tsuruga-san?"

"Mogami-san, you missed." The voice was calm.

"Eh?" The queen of obliviousness asked in bafflement.

"Mogami-san, I believe you just missed the car." This time, the amusement in the voice was hard to be ignored.

A few seconds later, her eyes widen in realization. _Ah! The car! How could I forget about it?_ With embarrassment clouded over her face, she quickly dashed to the car.

Tsuruga Ren had insisted, debated, and finally, roped in his brighter-than-sun gentlemanly smile into the morning conversation before Kyoko relented and agreed for him to give her a ride to the hospital for the cast and stitches removal. However, not everything in his plan went smoothly. Due to his attractive figure that captured too much unwanted attention, he was forced, or rather, _ordered_ by Mio to stay in the car while she wheeled herself to he hospital. He'd planned to use the Demon Lord for a counterattack but decided not to push his luck too far. Therefore, he was in his car when Kyoko had unknowingly walked passed it.

The door was opened and closed in a second. "Tsuruga-san-I'm-very-sorry-to-inconvenience-you-to-call-me-because-of-my-stupidity-and-foolishness-please-forgive-me!" Panting, she bowed deeply in the car. If there were more spaces, she would undoubtedly fall into a dogeza.

"Mogami-san, did you run? You shouldn't be doing so as your leg had just off-cast. It would be bad for recovery." Disapproval and concern were distinct in his voice.

_Ah, he's angry with me!_ And being the ever-oblivious Kyoko herself, she took no notice of the concern.

"Gomenasai! Tsuruga-san, please forgive my reckless behavior!" She bowed again.

Ren chuckled, "It's okay, Mogami-san. Please think about your health first before the others." And, to make sure she took it seriously, he added, "A professional actress should take good care of her body, it's a responsibility."

"Yes, Tsuruga-san. I understand." She nodded rapidly.

Satisfied, he asked, "So, Mogami-san, how was it?"

Kyoko began to describe the process and the doctor's instruction. She needed to undergo physiotherapy for a week to restore the full ability of her leg and she was pleased of the duration, as the filming of the drama had been postponed to one week later. The times matched perfectly.

"It's my fault that the director had to procrastinate the filming schedule." Her sighed in regret.

"No. It's not your fault. If someone was to be blamed, it's him." His voice was stern and his knuckles had turned white by clenching the steering wheel too tightly.

Yes, Yamada Ichiro may be the victim of fate and he could sympathize with his tragic encounter. But he could hardly forgive him for exerting such violence on Kyoko. _Just one second late and she would be..._

Drawing his senses back to the present, he stole a glance to look at the girl who had occupied his mind for the past few days. Instead of a rebuke, silence was all he got in return.

She was staring out at the car window quietly. Ren lifted an eyebrow. _More_, he thought. There was a deal more trouble in her eyes.

The rest of the journey was obscured in silence as he deliberated over the wheel.

* * *

Takarada Lory found him at the garden terrace that off the parlor of his office. He was standing in front with his back to an evergreen tree, contemplating.

"I thought I'd see you."

"Ah." Satoshi put both his hands in her pockets. "I wonder if I might speak with you for a while." He was dressed in a navy blue shirt with sleeves rolled up carelessly on both sides. He looked casual in it and it somehow refined his rugged good looks.

"Of course." Lory took a seat at one of the tables.

"Would you care for some refreshment, Yamamoto-san?" Sebastian, Lory's loyal aide had mysteriously appeared at their table.

"I'd love a glass of wine." He rolled his eyes when Sebastian disappeared at the parlor.

"He's still the same old abstruse Sebastian."

Lory shrugged nonchalantly. "People hardly change."

"What is it that you want to tell me?"

"I feel obliged to inform you of the new filming schedule since you're the president of the company of the two leading stars." He said idly.

"Satoshi, did you expect me to believe that's the reason?"

"Well..." He paused when Sebastian set two glasses of wine on the table. "Thank you."

"Well...?"Lory prompted.

"...I ruined it." He pressed two fingers on the bridge of his nose, sighing resignedly.

And Lory did not need to ask what was it.

"How?"

"I scared her." He slumped in his seat.

"For all I know, Satoshi. Kotonami-san is not the kind of girl who'll freak our easily." Sipping his wine, Lory talked calmly.

"Well...not freaked out...Shocked, maybe?"

With the glass in his hand, Lory turned to face his friend. "What exactly did you do?"

"Well...I kissed her." When Lory shot a look, he clarified immediately, "On the cheek I mean...But it's—it's common in foreign countries right?" He looked hopefully at him. He had lived in Italy for seven years, a kiss on the cheek was a common gesture for greeting and appreciation. "She was worried about Kyoko-san at the time, I just did—did it to comfort her." So no big deal, right?

Then why the hell she avoided him like he was a plague?

"Satoshi, my dear friend." He set his wine down. "Although she always seems to be cool and apathetic, deep down, she's still a traditional Japanese girl."

"...Shit." He swore under his breath.

Lory's eyebrow lifted in surprise. It was infrequent for him to lose his composure. _Interesting,_ he thought.

"And if it's just a simple gesture for comfort, then why is it bothering you so much?" Amused, he asked.

Satoshi looked at him in puzzlement.

"At the very least, I can tell you..." Lory grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You like her."

* * *

Ren stepped into his living room with two cups of steaming coffee in his hands. He looked over and found Kyoko sitting on the sofa, obviously musing on something. She looked beautiful even when she was frowning, and for a moment, her beauty captivated Ren. He just stood there looking at her stupidly until senses came back to him.

"Mogami-san, here's your coffee." His voice broke her reverie.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san. And sorry to trouble you." She took the cup from his hand.

They were in his apartment because they both thought it would be better for her to learn from watching clips of those dances since she needed a week for her leg to regain full strength.

With the cup still in her hand, her mind slipped again.

"What's bothering you, Mogami-san?" He asked gently.

"No-nothing! Nothing was—was...urm...I'm—I'm all right!" She spoke nervously and her smile was just a little too bright.

Setting down his cup on the table, he took a seat beside her and gave her a relaxed smile. "It's okay, Mogami-san. You could tell me what's wrong."

"Ah...It's really nothing, you see. I'm—I'm not bothered!" She tried to give a casual shrug but failed.

"Mogami-san, you're clearly upset with it, it'll be better to say it out." He smiled again, persuasive this time.

"No, it's noth-" She glanced up and was instantly attacked by the super-high-voltage gentlemanly smile that she afraid the most. She could feel her grudges cried in distress and raised a white flag to the army of sun.

She lost. Miserably.

"Hmm?"

She bent her head and spoke, "I—I saw Hayashi-san and her fiancé today, in the hospital." She fidgeted in her seat.

When she did not continue any further, he urged, "Then?"

She looked up to him, her expression was a mixture of confuse and abject misery.

"I saw them at the garden, holding and supporting each other over the reality. Even if he's going to...to..._go_ soon, they faced it bravely, together. The bond between them is strong, they still _love_ each other." She paused.

_She said the word_, he thought. She said it.

His breathing hitched when she continued. "Like the taisho and okami-san of Darumaya, they'd been with each other for decades. They tolerate each other, helped each other over crisis, they could understand each other with just one look. Although there were arguments but somehow they survived through those predicaments." She looked away from him and walked across the living room to the window.

"And I thought that maybe..._maybe_ love is exist after all." Her eyes were on the sky. It was dark and the stars were twinkling happily at her. She had been thinking about it after she came out from the hospital. The unfortunate experience with her mother and Sho had put an unspeakable fear and distrust in her heart, like a claw that wrapped around her neck, choking her. But as time passed by, she had the Darumaya couple who treated her dearly like their own child, she had Moko-san who was best friend, she had other friends who were like family to her, and she had...her sempai who had been giving her advices all along, who came to save her as she hoped, who was willing to clear his schedule to stay by her side, helped her through the pain and nightmare.

She turned her head and saw her sempai standing behind her. She blinked and blushed profusely at the proximity.

It will not be easy for her to break out from the chain that had been restraining her heart for so long, she needed more time. But well...she thought, _love may have presented itself to her in a different way._

And Ren just looked at her with an affectionate expression.

"I don't disagree with you." He smiled warmly at her, a genuine smile.

"Kyoko."

* * *

_One week later, Monday, 5 p.m._

When Kyoko arrived at the filming location, she was amazed, shocked, stunned, stupefied, and astounded by the giant majestic structure in front of her. She stood paralyzed to the ground, staring the wondrous view with wide eyes.

The production team had rented an unbelievably massive mansion in Tokyo as the Imperial Palace for four months with a prodigious amount of money. The traditional mansion was now a government property but it was once belonged to a noble family in the past. The mansion itself was 30,000 square feet and had a garden of 20,000 square feet. It had various elements that were associated with wealth, it had 3 floors, 3 staircases, 3 elevators, 45 rooms and 12 bathrooms. The team had also put in high expenses for the cosmetic changes to the mansion for filming purposes, causing the old mansion to take on a new outfit. It looked like an Imperial Palace now.

And for Kyoko, it became her fairyland.

She was talking to plants and fairies in her fantasy world when Ren held her arm, ushered her to the female dressing trailer. She was still in her lala-land, unaware of what had happened, when stylist started to work on her.

'Strangers In Dark' was a high cost drama. First of all, actors, especially good ones, they were hard to find and they cost more to hire. In this drama, actors like Watanabe Kenta, Suzuki Umeto, Kichida Hajime and of course, Tsuruga Ren were all famous, award-winning actors. Their names alone were able to gain a lot of media attentions and subsequently raised the popularity of the drama. It was not that Kyoko and the other actors were no good, in fact, the director handpicked who involved in it. They were all talented and highly professional.

Secondly, Yamamoto Satoshi was a world-renowned director. He only used top of the line equipments, which were costly and required professionals to operate them. Apart from human resources, there were costs of administration, hardware, props and consumable materials to consider. For instance, the costumes in a period drama like this, it involved either costume hire with insurance to cover all possible damages or hand-made costumes.

"Kyoko-san...Kyoko-san...Kyoko-san!" Asashi Haruna, the head of costume department, shook her hand hard enough to break her out of her dream.

Kyoko looked at her, blinked. "Eh? Asashi-san?"

Haruna sighed, she had worked with Kyoko prior to this drama. She was her charge for a commercial and she had grown to like this girl. _Who wouldn't?_ She thought. The orange-hair girl was unnaturally polite, humble and friendly to everyone. When she first worked with her, she was perplexed by the girl's transformation. She could be whatever you wanted her to be, with suitable make-up and clothing. She was undoubtedly the dream of every designer and stylist. She was perfect in every sense except for a tiny little problem-her fairyland fantasy.

"Kyoko-san, please change into this dress. It's for your first scene." Haruna handed her the costume.

When Kyoko finally took a glance at the dress, she gasped. "A—Asashi-san, it looks...expensive!" Her hand touched the fabric timidly. Even a sundress, it was made from hand loomed cotton with silk lining. _What—what if I dirty it, do I need to pay?_ she thought apprehensively.

Haruna chuckled. "Kyoko-san, you're a princess in this drama, of course all your wearing would be high-classed and expensive! Just be careful not to destroy them."

She gulped and took the dress from Haruna with shaky hands. "I—I—I can't—"

"Well, as a princess, I'm sure Naomi would never ruin her dress." She smiled.

* * *

Tsuruga Ren was standing at the entrance of the mansion with his manager, Yashiro Yukihito, who had been babbling for the past twenty minutes.

"Ren, how much do you think they paid for this place? I mean, _wow_. Look at this!" Yashiro pointed to the exquisite chandelier that hung under the high ceiling of the entrance. The grand chandelier was made of crystals, as in _real_ crystals. He felt exhilarated by just standing there.

Ren nodded. "They invested a lot."

"A lot? That's a master understatement, Ren. It's huge, okay? It's-" He stopped and gaped at the direction of the trailer.

"What?" Annoyed, Ren turned his head. And his throat snapped closed.

They watched Kyoko-No. _Naomi_ walked gracefully across the garden toward the set. Her hair was the color of hazelnut-brown, in soft curls that streamed down to her waist, shining beautifully under the evening light. It suited her rosy face, one that bore breathtaking beauty in its strong, sharp bones, deep golden eyes, in the full, firm lips that were now curved into an alluring smile. She was dressed in a lovely white flowing sundress that stopped at her knees, the color did nothing but refined her fair complexion. Her posture and walk was both elegant and regal, upholding the dignity of a princess.

She mesmerized everyone, including the director, with her grace. The doubt in her fellow actors' heart had vanished the second she stepped out. She was every bit the Imperial Princess.

Satoshi was the first one to recover. "Kyoko-san, we'll be filming the first scene now. You're needed for the second scene. Are you ready?"

After she gave him a brief nod, he shouted, "Come on, everyone! First scene's up! Get ready!"

The spell was broken the moment he shouted. Everyone hurried over to his or her position to get ready.

Meanwhile, poor Ren was rooted to the ground, still in awe of her transformation. And Yashiro, not being much help, put his hand onto Ren's shoulder.

"Wow."

* * *

Satoshi and his crewmembers had filmed the view of the place on the day before. They were using it as the starting scene.

_**Episode 1**_

[The camera showed the panoramic view of the Imperial Palace and started with the narration, "The Japanese Monarchy is the most traditional hereditary monarchy that still in continuation. The Takuzawa Empire had arisen with the rapid decline of the Hirayama Empire after the Rebellion in the year of 1954. His Imperial Majesty Emperor Takuzawa Makoto, who was the 127th emperor of Japan according to the traditional order of succession, reigning from the year of 1990 to the present day." The camera zoomed in to focus onto the Imperial Palace.

The camera continued to focus as the narration went on, "The Crown Prince Katsuro's 27th birthday is being held at the Tokyo Imperial Palace. When everything is supposedly in order, the situation is thrown into disarray just one hour before the ceremony." The scene faded.]

Adjusting the camera at the entrance, the director shouted,

"Action!"

[The grand foyer of the palace was in chaos. The footsteps were heavy and distinctive, people were rushing here and there, the whispers of servants rose to a clamor.

"How?"

"Where's the princess?"

"Where?"

"I saw the princess a while ago at the gard-"

"No! Her Highness isn't there."

"Oh my-it's one hour to the ceremony."

"Let's find—"

"We searched the whole palace, Her Highness is not here!"

"We must—"

They stopped abruptly when the giant wooden door of the entrance swung opened. They stood frozen as they were afraid there might be some high official standing the other end, if so, they would surely be punished for misconduct.

However, when they got a good look at the comer, they sighed in relief and their worries ceased instantly.

"Your Excellency!" They rushed to him and bowed.

"Lord Matsuko, Her Highness had—"

"Sir! Please find the princess. We—"

"Sir! We need to—"

They immediately straighten their forms and stood in silence as he lifted a hand.

Matsuko Shin, the current leader of the noble Matsuko family, was both the Head of Military and the personal guard for the Imperial Princess Takuzawa Naomi. If anyone was to find Her Royal Highness, he was the one.

"As I'd heard, Her Highness is missing?" His voice was so deep and seductive that all female servants eyed him with admiration.

"Yes, my Lord, Her Highness had disappeared ten minutes ago from her room. We could not locate her."

He nodded knowingly. "Leave it to me." He paused, and gestured to the rest of them. "Now, resume to what you're suppose to be doing." They bowed and left.

The tall, handsome, immaculate man stood at the foyer in his dark uniform, took out his mobile phone and dialed.

"Jiro, inform the princess's personal servant to be prepared in her room, I'll bring Her Highness back as fast as I could."

With a small frown on his face, he turned and left.]

"Cut!"

Satoshi couldn't believe his eyes. _A perfect first shot_, he thought, _how impossible_. Normally, actors tended to make some mistakes in the first scene because of anxiety and the trouble of getting into the character. However, that did not seem to be the case, he was able to use his superior acting skills to bring out the suitable responses from the other young talents. Their interaction was so convincing and flawless that he could do nothing but give him the credit.

Shaking his head, he looked at the young actor who walking toward him.

_Co-star killer_, I see.

Now, he couldn't wait for the next scene to watch them act together.

Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko.

He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **My sincere apology if there's something wrong with the drama. *bow* It's my first time writing a drama, and to further torturing myself, a period drama. Mind had been twisted into a bundle of confuse mass and played trick with me for the past few days. Anyway, got it started at the very least so hope things could proceed smoothly from now on. Huuu...*sweating non-stop*

Hope you like it though =)

Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

_J Luc Pitard_ : A big thanks for pointing out my mistakes! XD

_leavesfallingup _: I'm sorry for the person you'd known. And yes I agree, it's sad and heart breaking to witness the process of someone you loved withers from fatal diseases.

_pielovingchick _: If Corn stone could cure brain cancer, I think the government will turn Kyoto upside down to search for more blue stones. And who knows, perhaps Kyoko would become a billionaire as the 'founder' for this magic stone? Hahahahaha. Anyway, your idea is fun and unique. Thanks! XDDD

Last but not least, a BIG thanks to others who reviewed my story too. Thank you for taking out some time to review, appreciate it! Thank you =)


	7. Chapter 7 Continuation

I know I'd said I wouldn't be updating because of exams, but it'd been stuck in my head for a long time. The angel side of me was saying 'study study study study study...' whilst the devil side of me was saying 'update update update update update...' Well, as chapter 7 is here right now, I guess you know which side won the battle.

_Angel _: Shame on you! Go study, NOW!

_Devil _: ngek ngek ngek ngek ngek * evil laughter *

So here it is, hope you like it!

* scurry away in shame *

* * *

**Disclaimer #1:** I do not own SkipBeat!

**Disclaimer #2:** The current politics of Japan is conducted in a framework of a Parliamentary Representative Democratic Monarchy, where Prime Minister of Japan is the head of government. In short, Japan is generally considered a Constitutional Monarchy with the system of Civil Law. However, the story of the drama, 'Strangers In Dark', is revolving around the Traditional Monarchy System of Japan in the 21st Century, where all political power is passed down to an individual known as 'Monarch', or in this story, the 'Emperor'. The story line, settings and members of the Imperial Family are entirely frictional. Regarding the characterization of the Family in the drama, I meant no disrespect and have no intention to impose any negative judgment to the true Imperial Household of Japan. Please understand.

**Chapter 7 - Continuation**

Life didn't get much better. Kanae knocked back her cup of water as she closed the locker. She was a tall and lean woman, currently wearing the flashy pink overall with a hideous-looking logo behind, which openly declared her position as a LoveMe member of LME. She would never get used to the outfit, regardless of the fact that she had been wearing it for almost two years.

Her life had gone horribly wrong after his arrival. Everything was getting in her way.

_Everything._

With a quick glance at the door to make certain she was alone, she punched her angry fist onto the locker's door, releasing her frustration and anger. With her hand still on the metal door, she rested her forehead against it to calm her mind, which was full of annoyance and anger ever since the morning.

The memory of her conversation with the president in the morning flowed back to her restless mind as soon as she spotted the pink folder that was lying peacefully on the wooden bench. _Yeah_, she thought. _So much for being an actress_.

She needed to calm down. She needed to rethink the whole situation. She needed to construct a solution. She needed to prevent it from getting out of hand. Something had changed since their last meeting. She knew it but she won't acknowledge it. _No_. She must have it under control. It wouldn't do her much good if she can't think.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she trudged toward the file.

Her upper lip curled in disdain as she picked it up, held it in her hand. And much to her chagrin, she walked out the room with it.

No matter how much she hated the idea, she's got a job to do.

* * *

"Action!"

_[ The scene starts as Matsuko Shin mounted up the hill. When he reached the peak of it, he stopped._

_He was captivated by what he saw._

_Princess Naomi was sitting with her eyes closed in the swaying sea of bright green grass, her back leaned lightly against the trunk of the tree with a book resting on her lap. The tree was ancient and tall. The thick leaves above shielded the princess from the sunlight like a guardian. Her brown hairs streamed down her sides, moving slightly in the cooling breeze. She looked like a sleeping angel in her white dress, serene and beautiful._

_The hill at the far west of the palace was her favorite place, it was quiet and secluded. She loved the calmness the nature brought to her. He knew too well how much she disliked the palace. He knew it and it tore at his heart to disturb her. However, it was his responsibility to bring her back. With a slight frown, he spoke. _

"_Your High—" _

"_Please, Shin. Not after the sunset." Her voice was melodious and enchanting, the warmth in it flowed like the warm breeze of summer. _

_Across of her was the view of the sea. Over the horizon, the sun had begun its descent. She opened her eyes when rays of orange sunlight danced on her face. Her expression soften and her lips twitched into a lovely smile when the light scattered from the surrounding sky, hitting the surface of the water steadily, let off a glittering glow that spread across the sea. The view was magnificent._

_His stoic expression changed when she smiled. Leaning idly against another tree, he looked at her with such tenderness and adoration that could melt every woman's heart. It was unfortunate that she did not see them._

_Setting her book aside, she stood up from the grass and sauntered across to reach the edge of the hill. Closing her eyes, she indulged herself in the warming light as she leaned over the fence. Shin hurried over to her side to make sure she wouldn't fall. _

"_Remarkable, isn't it?" She sighed. The light shone on her hair to give off a dazzling glow._

"_Yes. A beautiful view indeed." _

"_It would be wonderful to stay here. Quiet and...simple." She smiled at Shin but there was a glint of sadness in her eyes._

"_Then you would wake up every morning to find yourself surrounded by animals." He said and looked at her with amusement._

"_Yes. Yes. That would be a problem." Her smile brightened and Shin was happy to see the despair had been wiped off from her eyes._

_She turned back to watch the sunset and both of them enjoyed the comfortable silence. When the sun disappeared completely from the horizon, she turned around to meet him. The happiness was gone and her eyes were cold and regal. She was not the girl who had grown up with him and she was not the girl who would smile at his joke. She was the Imperial Princess now._

"_It's time." She nodded briefly to him._

"_Yes. Your Highness." He bowed and followed her down the hill.]_

"Cut!"

Couldn't believe his own eyes, he told the cameraman to replay the scene.

Ren and Kyoko had both returned to the director's side to watch it together.

The sunset was captured perfectly. The scene was presented celestially with the beautiful setting and appropriate lightning. Most importantly, the Naomi that created by Kyoko mesmerized everyone on set. She was so cute when she smiled, everything around looked dull compared to her. When they watched the last part of the scene, they can't help but stared in enthrallment. She was so beautiful, so elegant. Her eyes were cold but held the dignity of a royalty. Her posture was both perfect and regal. _Just like a real princess_, they thought. At the same time, all the women on set were swooned by Ren's tender expression, including Kyoko. She blushed profusely as the camera showed Ren's face, it was so perplexing to witness it herself.

Although she was embarrassed but deep in her heart she was surprised to see Ren gave out such a genuine expression. _Just like when he was playing Katsuki in Dark Moon. I wonder who was in his mind at that time. _

The scene ended with a composite sigh from the audience.

"Okay, that's a wrap. Let's move on to scene three! Ready up!" He clapped his hands together to urge them on.

"Well done, both of you. That was marvelous. Keep up the good work because I'm expecting something even better in the future. " He turned and left.

Satoshi couldn't help but chuckled on his way to scene three. He was astounded by their performances, especially Kyoko. The Naomi she created was more than what he had expected. It was good. In fact, it was brilliant. Although there was not much dialogue in this scene but the actor and actress needed to struggle with their inner feelings, to understand the emotions fully in order to give the suitable expressions and interactions to pull this off. The scene was complicated and yet both of them did it flawlessly. With that thought in mind, he couldn't help but put on a triumphant look. After all, it was him who chose the cast members. And it seemed that he'd made the right choice.

_A damn right one._

Ren, on the other hand—of course, wouldn't miss the opportunity to talk to her.

"Kyoko-san."

"Eh? Tsu—Re—Ren-san?"

The voltage of his smile increased a million, no, a billion times as he heard her calling his first name. Their Tsuruga-san-Mogami-san relationship had been thrown behind and proceeded a 'great' step toward Ren-san-Kyoko-san relationship. It may not look much to others but it actually meant a lot to him. To get her calling him 'Ren-san' was a miracle. His heart was dancing tango, cha-cha and rumba inside his chest whenever he thought of it. He had this idiotic grin on his face almost all the time after his so-called success that eventually led Yashiro into calling him a pathetic lovesick creature. But it's okay, it's all right, he don't mind, really. As long as _his_ Kyoko was willing to call him by his given name.

He already had his next mission in line—Get her to call him 'Ren'

...

...

Well, _maybe_ Yashiro was right after all. He was _INDEED_ a pathetic lovesick creature.

"A—Ano...Ren-san?" Kyoko's eyes were fluttering everywhere _but_ at his direction.

_Why? Why is Tsuru—Ren-san smiling like that? Did I do something wrong? But he's not angry...right?_ Sneaking a glance at him, she thought, _no, he's not angry, not with that smile. Then why's that? Did I do something funny? Something wrong with my costume? What—_

"Ahem! Ren." Yashiro coughed loudly behind him, hoping to catch the actor's attention.

When Ren's eyes slowly focused, bringing himself back to the present, Yashiro sighed.

This baka, _I'm sure he's plotting some master plan in his mind for his pitiful, contemptible mission. _

"Yashiro?" Ren looked at him questionably.

"The next scene is up soon. I suggest both of you to get ready now." Being a dedicated and caring manager, he was ecstatic about their progress and he was more than willing to let the two of them had some talks. Much to his dislike, this time it was just so wrong. So _wrong _to see Ren standing in the middle of the set, smiling like an idiot in his noble costume and _worse,_ to see Kyoko, prettily dressed up in her princess costume, blushing and fidgeting in front of her sempai. Some of the crewmembers had been eyeing them suspiciously. _No_, he decided. They will get to talk, but not at this moment.

"Ah! Yes. Yes. Please pardon my leave, Ren-san, Yashiro-san. See you later." With a deep bow, she scurried away like a cat, which had fire on its tail.

"Ren." Yashiro sighed again, helpless this time.

"If you want a chance to carry out whatever plan that you have in mind, I suggest you do **NOT** show that face, again."

* * *

The set was back to the mansion, people were rushing back and forth, giving customary touch-ups to the Grand Hall for the next scene.

The hall was the largest room in the whole mansion and it had been decorated in a classical fashion. The original color scheme had been replaced by modern white decorations with gold details and red upholstery. The changes had made the hall looked more commodious and classy. A grand crystal chandelier was hung in the middle of the hall, the crystals reflected the yellow light and shone it onto the entire space. Surrounding the grand chandelier were the smaller glass chandeliers, each was hung elegantly across the hall in a circular pattern. As to Satoshi had envisaged, all the large, double mirrored doors stand open, reflecting the numerous crystal chandeliers and sconces, causing an illusion of space and light.

Furthermore, exquisite, jewel-like portraits had elaborated the walls, round dining tables were placed at the West side of the hall, and cushioned-chairs were covered in red fabric, tied with beige-colored ribbons. A platform was built at the East side of the hall, on the platform were two royal chairs that meant for the Emperor and Empress.

All in all, the view was majestic. And the embellishment brought out exactly the feeling that Satoshi wanted for the royals. It was elaborate but fitting.

When Ren stepped out from his trailer, he was taken aback by the view. Even though he was an experienced actor, he'd not seen something quite like it.

"I told you huh, they really invested a lot in this." Yashiro was amazed.

"I'm afraid so." He nodded, "Where's Kyoko?"

"There." Ren followed the direction he pointed and was surprised to see almost all his co-stars were happily chatting with each other. He had no trouble in finding her at all. If she was an angel this evening, she was a goddess now.

She was wearing a lavender-colored pageant dress. It had sparkling embroidery that overlaid the strapless bodice with draping accenting the dropped waistline and corset tie back. The slim-cutting did nothing but enhanced her female curves and lean body. Silver appliqués were scattered onto the ball gown skirt with asymmetrical overlay, she looked every bit as lovely and elegant in the long dress. The pair of white stilettos she wore was a perfect supplement to her height, he was pretty sure she would meet his shoulder with those heels she was wearing. Her brown hair was swept into a loose French twist, leaving a few tendrils of soft curls cascaded over the shoulder on the right side, to reveal her slender and delicate neck.

"You looked gorgeous, Kyoko-san." A voice came from behind and Kyoko looked over her shoulder and her face reddened in a flash.

"Ren-san! How—I—I—I—Suzuki-san is way prettier. She—She's—"She stuttered. She was still intrigued by his earlier behavior b

The woman brushed off Kyoko's comment, "Kyoko-chan, I'm pretty sure Tsuruga-san would find me not worthy of his attention." She gave a dramatic sigh. "What to do? I'm old."

"You're as pretty and as young as ever, Umeto-san." Ren looked over to the woman and gave her a warm smile. He had worked with her in two dramas and one movie before. Although she was in her late thirties but she had such energy and young spirit in her that reminded him of his own mother. Ren's eyes darkened for a second at the thought and quickly schooled his expression. Anyway, he had respected her professionalism and he was able to establish a brief friendship with her.

"You're certainly not old, my dear Empress." Joined in the conversation was Watanabe Kenta, an experienced and award-winning actor who was in his late forties. He winked at her and she blew a kiss to him.

"Oh! My heart is beating again." Kenta used his hand to catch the kiss and clutched at his heart with an oh-I'm-saved expression.

Ren, Kyoko, Ando Isao and other actors laughed at the exaggerative acts of both veteran actors. Even the cool Kichida Hajime's lips were twitched into a smile.

"Kyoko-chan, you need to learn how to take on compliments. Being a woman was meant to be praised and adored. Don't spoil the men." She said to her with a mischievous smile.

Kyoko couldn't help but returned the smile. During the first meeting, the older actress had intimidated her but she soon realized Suzuki Umeto was actually a cheerful person after she'd gotten the chance to talk to her.

Their light conversation carried on and was interrupted when they heard the director.

"Ready on scene!"

Gone was the friendly atmosphere and the air was now filled with tension and anxiety. Everyone on set could swear to God they had felt the temperature gone down at once.

"Action!"

_[ The scene starts in the private entrance leading to the ballroom. The corridor was empty except for the three servants who stood by at the end of the path to serve the Imperial Family and the prince who was pacing back and forth at the entrance._

_Prince Takuzawa Masaki waited impatiently at the entrance, he hated this kind of event, and he just wanted to get over it as fast as possible. His mother, the current Empress, would kill him for sure if he were to absent for any formal event. He sneered at the thought. After all, he was just a tool for her to consolidate her status._

_He walked toward the glass window and saw his reflection. Striking red hair, dark eyes and the fair complexion, among his siblings, his resemblance of the Empress was the most obvious. Looking at the truth now, he could no longer deny he was the woman's son. No matter how much he despised the idea._

_Disgusted, he slumped into one of the waiting chairs. _

_{Footsteps}_

_Masaki looked up at the direction and found, his half-sister. His glare was swamped with antipathy and aversion._

_She bowed formally to him, "Good Evening, brother."_

_Masaki snorted. "Brother?" He rose from the chair and stood in front her. "Who are you to call me brother?" _

_When she remained quiet, he continued. "I do not wish to die early, Takuzawa Naomi." He paused, "Or, should I say..." _

_He walked to her side and whispered to her ear, "The cursed Imperial Princess?"_

_{Footsteps}_

_He looked up, "Ah...Look who's here." His voice grew colder, "The Crown Prince." ]_

_[ "Step back, Masaki." The Crown Prince, Takuzawa Kei, increased his pace as soon as he spotted them and stepped in between Masaki and his sister. _

_He was dressed in his formal attire for the event. It was, after all, his birthday._

"_What did you do." He demanded. _

"_Now, now, Prince. If you have no intention to get into your grave earlier, I suggest you stay away from her."_

_"You!" He took a step forward. __Rage was gleaming in his deep brown eyes._

___"Don't tell me you'd forgotten, prince. **Those** tragic incidents." His lips curled up in a scornful way._

"_You have no__—_—Naomi?" Kei's expression changed to one of puzzlement when Naomi stepped away from him.

_Shaking her head slightly she whispered, "No, brother. Don't." Her voice was shaken with fear and despair. Her eyes were swimming in tears but she held them back. _

_His hands were few inches from her when he remembered what Masaki had said. With great reluctance, he pulled his hands back. **No**, he thought sadly. He was the Crown Prince, he had his responsibilities and he could not risk it, even if she was his sister. He closed his eyes and his hands clenched tightly at the sides._

_Masaki spread his arms apart. "Now, you see. That was a profound waste of time."_

"_Stop." Kei glared at him and ordered coldly._

_His fate had been decided the second he was born. __He was the Crown Prince _and he had been trained as one since he had memory. He knew exactly how to give order.

_Masaki gave a nonchalant shrug and dropped into the chair again.]_

_[ The tension in the air eased a little when the Emperor and the Empress arrived._

"_Good evening, Father, Mother (Your Majesty)." All three of them bowed politely._

_The Emperor nodded. His eyes drifted from one of his child to the other. His stare lingered a little longer on Naomi but his expression was unreadable. On the other hand, the Empress was eyeing them coldly. _

"_Well then, let's begins."_

_The door opened and an elderly servant called the attention of the assembled crowd and announced, "His Imperial Majesty Emperor Takuzawa Makoto, Her Imperial Majesty Empress Takuzawa Sora, His Imperial Highnesses Crown Prince Takuzawa Kei and Prince Takuzawa Masaki, Her Imperial Highness Princess Takuzawa Naomi."_

_Without prodding, the Emperor and Empress confidently walked into the hall with the members of the Family followed behind them. ]_

"Cut!" The director yelled and everyone on set let out a breath unconsciously.

The scene had been intense and the stress was so concentrated in the atmosphere that some of them actually needed to go out for fresh air.

Unbelievably, the take was perfect. _Another perfect shot. Just how much more surprises you guys have in your pockets? _He mused. During the take, some of them did broke away from the original script but others had improvised perfectly and the take had preceded smoothly nonetheless. Anyway, their acts were better than the original and he had no complaint.

"Okay, next scene!"

_[ The camera focuses on the grand chandelier and zooms out slowly, showing the flooded dance floor. _

_After speeches, birthday song and some ceremonial procedures, the party was coming near to an end. After the Emperor and Empress had left the hall, the nobles were leaving slowly one after another. _

_Slowly, the hall was left with some nobles who were loitering around for small talks and the orchestra that was specially hired for the event._

_Girls were surrounding him and giggling their names but he wasn't really paying attention. Matsuko Shin was leaning against one of the glass windows, watching the princess intensely. Beneath the placid calm of hers, he could sense that she was sad. Something must have happened when he was not with her, and it hurt her deeply. _

_The rumors, he frowned, was one of the reasons._

_Setting his glass of wine on the nearest table, he walked toward her._

_"Your Highness, do I have the pleasure of sharing a dance with you?"_

_"Lord Matsuko, it's not— " She stopped when he leaned over to take her hand._

_"It's all right, You Highness, don't be shy." He gave her a warm-hearted smile._

_It was genuine. And that was all she needed._

_"Come on, princess!" He pulled her gently onto the dance floor._

_He put one of his arms around her waist, took her right hand in another and her left hand rested on his shoulder. When the music started, they moved with it._

_Waltz. She smiled. And it was one of the famous waltzes that written by Richard Strauss. _

_Waltz was a musical dance and was always in the beat of three. They movements were light and smooth on the dance floor and they moved elegantly together, as if floating, with the music flowing in the background. And when she swirled, she left everyone in the air of grace. _

_"Something bothering you?" He asked gently. _

_Her head jerk in a sudden and quickly looked away once more. But he did not miss the pain in her eyes._

_"No." Her voice was soft and faded with the music._

_They danced through the rest of the song in silence. Few couples had joined them when the first song blended into the second. At that moment, Naomi wanted to stop._

_She bowed lightly to him and said, "I'll be going. Have fun, Lord Matsuko."_

_Without any delay, she turned and left. Leaving the man looked after her with his eyebrows furrowed. ]_

"Cut!"

"We'll redo the scene to take few more angles. Let's start, people."

They were able to capture all angles after two takes, so the director had called a twenty minutes break.

Kyoko, standing alone, got onslaught seconds later with other young actresses surrounding her.

"That was amazing, Kyoko-chan!"

"How did you do that? It was so beautiful!"

"Oh, you must teach me how to dance!"

"Kyoko-chan, did you— "

"MO! You did well. Not bad for a novice."

Kyoko's head snapped up an instance and found Kanae standing at the corridor.

"MOOOKOOOO-SAN!" Kyoko, in her beautiful and expensive ballroom gown, ran forward to throw herself at her best friend.

"Stop! Stop!" Kanae, as always, stopped her immediately.

"Moko-san! Why are you here?" No time to be sad, she was surprised to find her best friend there.

"Well..." Kanae tapped her finger on the pink folder.

"Looks like I'm your new co-star."

* * *

_[ The white light of the moon shone through the window, into the dark room, showing a certain figure lying on it, wrapped tightly in a blanket._

_Naomi was sleeping. But it was not a good one.]_

**_Dream_**

_[[ It was a white corridor that flooded with people. She could see her father and her brother, both sitting on the bench outside a room. Their expressions were grim and sad. _

_She wanted to go to them. She wanted to touch them but she couldn't move._

_The door opened and a man stepped through._

_"Your Majesty." He paused, "I'm sorry. Princess Akemi was too weak when she was sent. She lost too much blood and the wounds were too severe. Her heart stopped beating 10 minutes ago and all attempts at resuscitation were failed. I'm sorry, Your Majesty."_

_When the door opened again, she could see a bed was being pushed out. There was a girl lying on it, a person she knew._

_"Sister!" She heard herself shouted. She wanted to push through everyone and rush to the bed but she couldn't._

_"Akemi!" She couldn't move, couldn't. There were so many people, so many._

_"No! Akemi!" She shouted again as the bed was pushed farther and farther from her. She couldn't move, she thought. It's like something was tying her hands and legs, restricting her movement._

_She fell onto the ground and she felt the click warm wetness ran onto her hands. Blood._

_ When she looked up, it wasn't the hospital anymore._

_A white room, washed with blood. She could see herself walking through it, her bare feet were tainted with red as she stepped in grisly puddles. And she could smell it. The air was thick with the smell of metallic. _

_Then she saw. The sunlight shone through the curtain to reveal a limp figure on the bed. The woman was lying face up on the white bed sheet with scarlet blood. Her arms were stretched out and there was a gaping wound on her right wrist. _

_There was a knife, she saw. And it was resting on her lifeless hand._

_"Mother." She crouched down on the bed and tears were rolling down her cheeks._

_She reached across and touched the woman's shoulder, her little hands were shaking and washed with blood._

_"Mother." She shook her shoulder. "Mother!" She shook harder, the tears were vicious now. "Mother! No!" ]]_

_[ "No!" She had snapped awake, her heart wasn't steady and she was trembling. She could feel cold, wet sweats tickling down her neck. _

_"No." She whispered. Then sat up and brought her knees to her chest, her head rested against them._

_The room was quiet._

_She sat still._

_After a while, the camera zoomed in when she opened her eyes._

_She was Kazumi. ] _

_"Cut!"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Well, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! =)

Thank you to those who'd been reviewing, alerting and favorite-ing this story. Thanks ! XDDDDD


End file.
